Ain't Life in Rapture Grand?
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Jack, having nothing left on the surface, accepts Andrew Ryan's invitation to Rapture. He wants to hide his secret from the one he loves most to keep him from harm. Can he keep his secret and still have a normal life in Rapture? Slight OOC. Bioshock AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I am going to make this a mix of the Bioshock games and the novel. I don't really class the book as cannon, but some ideas shall still be borrowed. This is a Hijack/Frostcup fanfiction just set in Rapture. As always, thanks for reading! x

...

Jack had come from old money. Very old money. His father was a well known industrialist, and was close to Andrew Ryan. Unfortunately, his father had died, leaving him alone. His mother had died along with his younger sister during his sisters birth. Being under eighteen, he was soon-to-be-homeless and broke.

Until one day he received a letter he didn't know he would still receive. He was in the middle of packing bags when the doorbell rang. A man in his mid forties passed him a letter, saying it was for his father, and left promptly before Jack could explain his father was deceased.

Curious, he opened the letter. A letter requesting his father to move to Rapture, his old friend Andrew Ryan's-

"City?" he read aloud. He had heard nothing of this. How could Andrew Ryan just 'own' a new city? Well, the man had money, but why did it say nothing about it being within America? He frowned. Well, he had nothing to lose, could he perhaps accept his fathers offer? Of course. How would Ryan know? Did he know everyone who he was inviting personally? Perhaps, but, Jackson Overland-Frost was the son of James Frost, and Sarah Overland. They had both been well known in the Andrew Ryan circle.

Jack sat down on his father desk, finding a piece of paper that had the family letterhead on it, and wrote his response, glad for the writing lessons his father had made him take. He signed it his fathers name, under the pretext of himself also joining, and hoping for the best.

He finished by adding the address in which the letter of affirmation should be returned, which seemed odd as the letter was obliviously not delivered by someone who was from the postal service.

He swallowed thickly, walking outside to place it in the post box.

This move could be his last chance before he ended up on the streets. A place he didn't want to be. He had lived his whole life in ridiculous luxury. Maids, butlers, private tutors, chefs... he didn't even have to bathe himself if he didn't want to. Now the harsh reality of life was setting in. He had nothing.

He needed something new. A change. A fresh start.

...

His letter had been accepted. The same man in his mid-forties arrived at his place two days later to chauffeur him to the docks, where they would set sail for the Mid-Atlantic.

Jack started to feel nervous. Sure he had been on boats before, but never alone. He looked to the sky, knowing his father was in heaven,watching over him. Although not religious, it was a nice feeling knowing that his father was, and would want to believe that he would be there for his son.

"James Frost-"

He looked up at the man calling out names. "Sir!" he replied. He frowned and looked at the paper, then back at him. "Jackson Overland-Frost?"

He nodded.

"Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, Sir." He took a deep breath, inhaling the pleasant salt water of the sea, and stepped aboard, another man carrying his small suitcase. Once inside he realized just how perfect this was going to be. The boat itself was huge, no expense spared on its interior.

"This way" the man said.

Jack followed him to his suite for the journey. He stepped inside and looked around at the moderately sized room.

The man placed his belongings in the room and stood to the side, waiting for a tip.

Jack quickly pulled a few notes from his pocket, embarrassed be couldn't give more.

The man seemed pleased and nodded, thanking Jack excessively before leaving.

Jack sat down on the bed, quickly sinking into the too soft mattress. He groaned and fought his way off of it. Not pleasant. He pulled the blankets back, realizing that they were the culprit. So many blankets. Then again, they were traveling farther North than he ever thought he would. He was sure it would be freezing.

Suddenly bored, he went to leave the room when a tall, auburn haired man stopped him. "Sorry Sir, you will have to stay in the room until departure." His voice seemed so nasally for someone who looked older.

"Oh... Why is that?"

"Safety, Sir. Hope that's understandable" he added, seeming awkward with his role of 'safety enforcer'.

"Okay. Safety. Good. I get that."

The man raised a brow. "You look way too young to travel by yourself on a cruise ship."

"Oh... I am sixteen. I think I am old enough" he replied, almost cautiously . What if he wasn't allowed on here without an 'adult'? He had no one in his life who he could drag on this 'cruise'. He had to do it alone.

The man just nodded. "You probably are."

Jack wasn't sure what the man was implying, he seemed really polite, however, and even gave Jack a genuine, lopsided smile.

Jack smiled back before retreating back into the suite. He sat on the desk chair instead of the bed, looking in the drawer to find an old, yellow newspaper. "Maybe this ship isn't used much" he muttered. He put the paper back in the drawer, and stood up. He looked around, feeling disappointed that there were no portholes in his room. He sat on the bed cross legged when he felt the ship move slightly, horns blaring so loud he covered his ears. The sudden lurch made his stomach flip, suddenly feeling sick. "Oh shit" he muttered, noticing the bucket near his bed, and promptly threw up.

...

"Are you feeling better Mr. Overland-Frost?"

He looked up at the man who was on watch outside the room earlier.

"No... Am I dying?"

"No. You're doing fine."

"Huh... Okay... is my skin green?"

"Pale-er than usual, but not yet green" the man chuckled.

"Oh god... I feel like I am dying."

The man smiled kindly and rubbed his back. "You're doing fine."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Taking you away from your guard-safety-duty."

The man laughed. "Ah, yes, I was just helping out with the crowd control. I am moving to Rapture too."

"Rapture?"

"You mustn't be feeling well."

"Andrew Ryan's city. Yeah... I know. I..." he leaned over the bucket and threw up again. "Ho-how can you stand to see me like this?"

"I am good with this sort of thing."

"Are you a doctor?"

"In engineering yes."

"Oh... Wow..."

The man chuckled. "I got invited as I was the top of all my classes. I tried really hard. What about you? You're sixteen. How did you get an invite?"

"My father is old money."

"You're old money?"

"I would be if my father waited until I was eighteen to die" he said, trying to lighten the mood, but the other man just nodded.

"My father died too in a freak accident."

"Sorry to hear-"

"Likewise. You must be brave to come alone."

"Wh- well, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am actually. I guess... I see it differently cause you are so young."

"I'm not that young."

"Really? Well, you're sixteen, I am twenty five... I think there is a bit of difference."

"You don't look that old. Guess you have to be to be a doctor though."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."

Jack sat up, leaning against the wall. "I feel awful."

The man nodded. "I can tell."

"I didn't get your name."

"Henry Haddock."

"Huh, I like that. Haddock sounds so cool."

He laughed. "Well, you seem the total opposite of everyone else on this ship. You seem... well..."

"Relaxed? Laid back? Seasick?"

"Definitely the last one" he joked, causing Jack to giggle along. "But yeah, you seem really laid back."

"It's just nervousness" he said, his frail body shuddering. He ran his hand over his face. "Ugh... I am so sorry you're stuck in here with me."

"If I didn't want to be, I would have left already."

"Oh..."

"You seem like a really nice guy, Jack. I hope we get to see each other around more once we get there."

Jack smiled weakly. "Yeah, that would be great."

Henry smiled. "Well, uh... If you want, you can call me Hiccup. Its my nickname."

Jack smiled. "I like that. Hiccup" he chuckled softly, feeling exhausted. "How long until we get there?"

"Another few days."

"Ugh" he groaned. "I wish my dad was here" he whispered.

Henry looked at him. "You got along?"

"We were close... enough... yeah. I just wish I wasn't alone. I was way above my head. Why did I decide to do this?"

Henry chuckled. "I am sure you had a great reason. Maybe you could be a king of industry or art."

Jack groaned. "I didn't even know how to do anything by myself until last year" he admitted, rubbing his ailing stomach. "My father was disgustingly rich. I was disgustingly lazy." He lay down on his side. "I am pathetic."

The older man laughed. "Oh gods, you're hilarious Jack. I am sure you aren't half as bad as you suggest."

"Ugh..." he rolled onto his stomach, enjoying the pressure and cool of the hardwood floor on his stomach. He ran his fingers over the patterns of the floor. "I am worse than that. I was a spoiled little bitch."

"I am gonna take a wild guess and say its the seasickness talking."

Jack sighed. "Whatever." He could feel Henry's hand rub his back in circles, comforting him.

"Even if you were, I am sure you will do great things."

He looked over his shoulder at Henry. "You think?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah, I do. Rapture is a city full of opportunity."

Jack smiled to himself. Perhaps he could do something great one day...

...

He woke up in his bed. The first thing he noticed was that he had gotten into bed. It only took a light snore from next to him to answer how he had. "Henry?" he whispered quietly.

"Jack!" he jolted upright. "Are you okay? Are you still feeling sick?" he asked, pressing his hand to Jack's forehead. "Cold" he muttered.

"Y-yeah, I am feeling better now." Of course he could tell that Jack was freezing. You'd have to be bordering on having frostbite to think Jack's skin was warm.

"I am glad. You stopped breathing... while you were sleeping. I was so scared" he admitted.

"Oh... yeah... I have that problem. Sorry."

"It's okay. I was almost going to call for a medic-"

"I am glad you didn't. I hate seeing doctors" he sighed.

"What happened to you?"

"I almost died." He sighed and sat up, rubbing his face. "Bad memories."

"I'm sorry-"

"No, its not you. I..." he sighed. "I almost drowned. Doctors said that it was by total luck that I lived. They thought I should have died." He shuddered.

"I guess it isn't just seasickness."

"Huh?"

"You were probably suffering a bout of anxiety. Being stuck in the middle of the deep blue sea... soon we will be surrounded by it."

Jack nodded, feeling his chest tense. "What?"

"A city under the sea" said Henry, leaning against the bedhead.

"Of course... that was in the letter... I think..."

"Your memory-"

"Is terrible. Side effect of what happened."

"I see. Sorry, I feel like I am prying too much."

"Don't feel that way. How do we learn if we do not ask?" he sighed rubbing his temples.

"True. True." Henry rubbed his back. "Sorry for hijacking your room by the way."

"No... I am glad I am not alone."

He smiled.

"You should live with me, when we get here" he said, looking at him seriously.

"Really?"

"Yeah. For sure."

Henry chuckled. "Okay. If you want to."

"I do."

"Not too early to be making rash decisions?"

"Obviously not" he grinned, looking even worse with his ashen skin tone from seasickness. "I mean, we are already sharing a bed."

Henry blushed lightly, accentuating his freckles. "Point taken."

Jack lay back down, feeling dizzy from exertion. "I really need to calm down." Being on this ship was killing him. "How long until we get there?"

"A little while."

"Ugh..." Jack groaned, the seasickness returning with a vengeance. "I am dying."

"No need to be so dramatic" said Henry, rubbing Jack's back while he threw up nothing but bile, stomach totally empty. "I'll go and see if I can find something for you to take."

Jack just nodded. Why did he decide to go on this adventure? This was the worst idea ever. His whole body trembled violently. He couldn't wait until they arrived. Even if it was quite some time away.

It felt like hours before Henry returned. Jack looked towards the door. "You're back."

Henry nodded, passing him two small pills. "Apparently these will help. The nurse gave them to me."

Jack nodded. He sat up and popped them in his mouth, Henry passing him a glass of water to wash them down. "Thanks" he said, swallowing the pills. "If I throw up, they won't work, will they?"

"No, they won't."

He groaned. "What if-?"

"You won't. How about you shower and clean your teeth? You might just feel a little better."

"How do you not get sick?"

He chuckled. "I am used to traveling by sea. Been doing it since I was young."

"You make it seem like its actually fun."

"Enough sarcasm. Get your clothes from your bag and your toothbrush, I'll start the shower for you."

"I like that you are so caring Hen-Hiccup" he blushed at using the nickname.

Henry smiled. "You're welcome." He walked into the en-suite, running the shower. "It amazes me that they have all this, you know?"

Jack nodded, practically crawling into the bathroom.

Henry sighed, feeling pity for the teen. Being seasick was definitely no fun.

"Whats the time?" Jack asked, looking at him.

"Four in the morning. Not pregnant are you Jack? Morning sickness and all?"

Jack actually managed a laugh. "Ah, funny. You should get a job as a comedian."

"Stop being so sarcastic." He walked out of the room, smiling.

Jack undressed and crawled into the shower, sitting on the floor. He took deep breaths, attempting to relax. Being under the water was scary, but there was no bath on board. It would be so much easier for him if there was. He hated being submerged. He hated the feeling of water falling over his head. He started crying. He couldn't help it. He was scared, and he felt alone. Even though his father wasn't always there for him, he knew that his father did love him. He only wanted what was best for Jack. He wished his father hadn't died. Life was big and scary outside of the comfort of their home.

He shivered, feeling the same coldness that escaped him when he was lonely cover the floor. "Oh no" he shivered, watching the ice cover the floor and start creeping up the tiles. "No" he crawled out of the shower, embarrassed by his difference. He couldn't let Hiccup know. He turned the shower off and leaned on the vanity, using it to prop himself up. In his fear, the ice covered the basin, causing him to slip and hit his shoulder on the floor. "Ow!" he hissed.

"Jack? Are you okay in there?"

"Y-yeah" he replied, feeling his anxiety swelling in his chest. His airway felt constricted and he gasped for breath, feeling everything go black.

...

"Jack... Jack... Jackson! Jack!"

His eyes snapped opened. "Wh-what?" he coughed. "What happened?"

"You passed out. Are you okay?"

Jack's eyes widened. "You... you saw me?"

Henry blushed. "Uh... A little. I was worried when I heard the thud and... You were just lying there... surrounded by ice."

"Oh god no" he groaned. "I didn't do it. I didn't mean to."

"What are you talking about? I guess the room was cold and you slipped."

"Oh... yeah, for sure." Jack rubbed his shoulder, feeling a strange warmth he wasn't used to. He looked at the bruise; a deep purple.

"How is it feeling?"

"Really sore." He looked at Henry. "Um.. thanks for checking on me."

"I was worried."

"I know. I just feel like I am causing all this hassle."

"Not at all. Promise."

Jack smiled. '"Thank you."

"I was going to check your room and the pipes... but the ice was gone... its weird."

"You can say that again" Jack sighed.

Henry looked at him.

"I mean, we are only heading further north, you'd think it'd spread. Huh?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. Closer to my home..."

"Wait, you're not American?"

"No."

"Huh. But the accent-?"

"I've been studying on the mainland since I was fourteen. Over ten years to perfect the accent" he joked.

Jack smiled. "Hey, I don't feel seasick anymore!" he grinned.

"Good. The tablets must be working."

"I didn't throw up. Awesome. I'm gonna clean my teeth."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yep." He walked into the bathroom, his discarded toiletries on the floor. He picked up the toothbrush and paste and cleaned his teeth, checking they were still perfectly white. He nodded, content and walked back out, flopping his tired body onto the bed. "I am going to sleep until we get there."

"So, for two more days? I will keep track of that" Henry chuckled.

"Don't be like that" Jack pouted.

Henry smirked and leaned back against the headboard. "Seriously, you sleep for two days and I would probably worry about you."

"I would probably worry too." He sighed and curled up against the pillow. "I want to know more about you."

"Yeah?"

He nodded tiredly. "I do."

"I am from a small island called Berk. I wanted a new life, to get away from my past... so I stayed in America... before accepting the invite here.

Jack nodded. "Do you have siblings?"

"No. I have no family."

"Sorry."

"No, don't be."

Jack rolled over to face him. "I'm sorry for prying."

"No, ask whatever you want. You opened up so much about yourself."

There is a lot to me you don't know.

"Yeah... I guess I did."

Henry looked at him, brows furrowed. "You seem so unsure. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Jack nodded. "Great. Just tired."

Henry nodded. "I think you should get some shut eye."

Jack nodded. "Too much adventure for one day."

He could hear Henry chuckling as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack, Jack, wake up, we're docking."

Jack opened his eyes. "W-we are? But is so late."

"Just after midnight."

Jack sat up and yawned. "Okay" he mumbled. He pulled a blue knit sweater over his pajama top.

"You are staying in your pajamas for such a momentous occasion?" said Henry, who was in a nice pair of slacks and a button up shirt and vest.

"Oh... So we can't sleep once we are off this godforsaken boat?"

"Probably not for a few hours."

Jack groaned. He pulled his jacket and pajama shirt off together, and grabbed out his black button up shirt and black pants. "I left my coat at home" he groaned. "Dammit." He threw his pajamas on top of the bag and pulled the blue sweater back on. He looked up at Henry who looked at him sympathetically and smiled.

"Well, everyone down here is the best of the best, I am sure you can get a new coat."

"Good point. And hopefully I'll grow a bit taller too, so I will need a new one."

"Grow under the sea? You need light to grow."

Jack frowned. "Just my luck. I want to get to six foot. Five foot seven is not good enough."

"Was your father tall?"

"Your height."

"Your mom?"

He shrugged. "She died when I was still little."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Frost, Haddock, its time to disembark."

Jack nodded, hastily grabbing his bag and slipping on his shoes. Henry followed him out of the room, keeping close by.

Other passengers were walking around too, making their way to the deck. It was warm with everyone moving around, but as soon as they stepped onto the deck the Arctic chill washed over them.

Jack wasn't fazed. Cold didn't bother him.

Henry watched the other passengers, all shivering and mumbling to each other. "Its colder than this on Berk. In summer."

"Huh, fascinating. Summer really can be this cold?"

"Far enough North, yep."

"Well, there you go."

He smiled. "You don't have much life experience, do you?"

"If you mean I rarely left the house then you'd be right. Especially after the accident, my father liked to keep a close watch on me."

Henry nodded. "I see."

"I always wanted to travel, but... this is just a bigger cage. And it makes me nervous."

"Okay, let's get the passengers moving!" called an elderly man. "Four at a time into the boats."

"What?" Jack asked, looking at the small boats being lowered. "I can't do this. I can't-"

"You can. You can do this, and I will be here with you the whole way."

"You promise?"

"Of course." He held Jack's hand.

The contact was enough to calm him, for the minute, until they were called up with another couple.

Jack swallowed looking at he small boat. He shook his head, his body trembling violently.

Henry smiled and rubbed his back. "You're okay" he cooed. "You're okay."

Jack nodded, his heart beating too fast. He knew what was gong to happen, and he tried to control it, but small icicles formed at his hands. His fear gave rise to a burst of adrenaline. "L-let's just go" he said shakily, climbing into the boat, Henry following.

"Not so bad, huh?"

"I am going to die out here."

"Not if I can help it."

He smiled, a small dusting of pink covering his nose and cheeks.

The other couple soon joined them, their bags a lot bigger than his and Henry's. Another man hopped in holding paddles.

"No way" said Jack, panic rising. "We are going to be lowered now" he whimpered, which was confirmed almost instantly as the boat made its way to the icy water. His breathing was so fast that he was getting dizzy and his heart rate was too high. "Hi-Hiccup" he grabbed the older mans shirt sleeve. "I'm scared."

"Jack" he cooed. "Jack, Jack!"

Jack looked up at him, realizing he had caused ice to form on poor Henry's shirt. "No" he whispered. "No..." He let go, his whole body tensing. "I'm... I'm sorry."

Henry didn't say anything, he looked so deep in thought he could have been a statue.

Jack suddenly felt alone. He had scared away his only friend. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do. He started feeling sick when Henry put his arm around Jack's waist. "I got you. You're okay"

Jack suddenly felt better. He as able to relax a little as a lighthouse came into view. "Oh wow" he breathed.

"Our new city" smiled the couple across from them.

Henry nodded.

The boat pulled up at the dock, the man quickly ushering them from the boat and inside the lighthouse. "Go down the stairs and take the bathysphere."

"Bathy-what?"

Henry chuckled. "Let's go."

They followed the other couple down the stairs to the dock.

"This place is kinda spooky" Jack said, looking up at the huge bust of Andrew Ryan. He had met the man twice before. At a social gathering held by his father, and then when they had gone to his office once. Jack wondered if he had made the right move by coming here.

Henry nodded. "A city deigned around the ideals of one man. Even in architecture."

Jack couldn't help but shudder. Sounds like a prison. Hell, he didn't want to have made a wrong move.

"You're okay" Henry rubbed his back. "You'll be fine."

He just nodded. "It's scary to think that we are under water. I guess... it can only get deeper."

Henry nodded as they all sat inside the bathysphere. He pulled the lever, the 'sphere making it way out of the dock and deep, deep into the city below. A welcome screen appeared, a film playing, but Jack wasn't paying attention.

How was he going to find his place in this city? He had no life experience, he couldn't even tie his own shoelaces, and he had never even worked a day in his life, and probably wouldn't ever have had to. His father had enough money to provide for at least three generations. At least.

He sighed and looked at the screen, which no longer had anything on it, retracting, and soon enough they docked.

Henry smiled and squeezed his hand.

"So, are you two dating?" the woman whispered to them.

Henry blushed. "No ma'am."

"Oh, okay." She got up and walked out, followed by her husband.

"That's how people see us" Henry said, trying to laugh it off, but Jack was shaking again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry."

Henry was confused. "What about?"

"I am going to give you a bad reputation. I'm sorry."

Henry snorted. "Like I care."

Jack felt himself laugh. It was relieving. "Thank you."

Henry smiled and grabbed his bag, helping Jack out of the bathysphere. "We are all meeting at the Welcome Center."

Jack nodded, looking at the the signs. "I wonder if I'll be happy here."

"Same."

Jack smiled. "I think I will be if I am with you."

They sat down in the Welcome Center, along with several others from their journey.

"There really wasn't that many people on board" Jack observed.

"Rapture has been accepting people since '46."

"Really? So for four years?"

"Jackson?"

He looked around. "Mr. Ryan?" he stood up, his heart pounding. Andrew Ryan had recognized him?

"Your father-?"

"My father is deceased, Sir."

"Oh. My apologies. That would explain why he didn't respond. I tried to get him to come here for the last few years... Now I can see why he only now choose to respond. Well, welcome, Jackson." He passed him a letter. "It may as well be yours." He turned and disappeared into the small crowd.

"Andrew Ryan came to greet you personally? You must be old money."

"Yeah... I am... he wanted to see my father..." He looked at Henry. "Have you met him?"

"No, well, just then I guess. So... you've met him before?"

"My father knew him well. I would say I saw him a handful of times." He shrugged.

Henry nodded. He opened the envelope carefully.

Dear James,

I am pleased to welcome you to Rapture. After the year in which we talked about it, I always believed you too would tire of the parasites and the government taking what is rightfully yours.

I hope you find yourself comfortable. The key to your apartment in Mercury Suites is also in here, along with the floor and apartment number..

If I may be of any more assistance, old friend, please don't hesitate to ask.

Yours sincerely,

Andrew Ryan.

Jack's eyes widened. "My father knew about this place" he whispered. He held looked inside the envelope and saw the key to his apartment. "Huh... oh my god... you really can live with me."

Henry chuckled. "Where is your apartment located?"

"Well, I guess it was intended for my father. Mercury Suites."

Henry whistled. "Shit. That's apparently one of the more luxurious apartments."

"Well, what about you?"

"Well, we plebeians that don't know Ryan have to find our own place" he chuckled.

"Well, you have. Live with me. Also I want to get out of this crowd."

"Fair enough. Let's head to Olympus Heights."

"How do you know so much about this place?"

He pointed to a map located next to where they were standing.

Jack chuckled. "Okay."

Henry smiled. "Well, what do you say?"

Jack nodded. "Let's go."

...

"Takes too long to get anywhere around here" said Jack, looking around lost. "Why isn't there a Bathysphere dock in Olympus Heights?"

"Maybe there is and we missed it?"

"Now I have to walk through Apollo Square" he sighed. "I am too tired for this shit."

He chuckled. "You're doing well."

"Ah! Farmers Markets!" he said, looking at a sign. "We should totally go there."

Henry chuckled. "So, all I need to do is distract you with food?"

"No,the idea of going to a farmers market is exciting" he grinned.

"Fair enough."

"There! Olympus Heights! We made it!" he grinned,rushing to the bulkhead. "This thing is weird" he chuckled. He opened the bulkhead, stepping inside.

Henry looked back at Apollo Square before, having the weird feeling that he may have lived there had he not met Jack. He followed Jack through the bulkhead, opening the second one.

"Thanks" Jack smiled.

Henry chuckled. "Welcome."

Jack rushed through. He ran straight past the Central Square Bistro, and down the walkway to the apartments.

Henry ran after him, chuckling. "Now you're not so tired."

"I am going to own my own house!" he squealed. "Of course I am excited!"

"I said tired, not excited."

"Oh, oops. I am still tired" he said, stopping to a slow, dragging walk.

"Thought you were excited."

"I am! But so tired" he groaned comically.

"What floor?"

"Oh." He opened the envelope. "Fifth."

"Huh. All the way up that ramp. You think you can manage it?" he teased.

"I'd race you, but... I see you have a prosthetic."

Henry looked down at his leg. "... You're okay with it?"

"Um, yeah, why wouldn't I be? I mean..." he shrugged.

"I thought you just didn't say anything because you thought it was... gross."

"No. I think you're pretty much perfect."

Henry smiled to himself. Jack was just too much.

"Well, let's go. I am tired, remember."

"I didn't actually."

"Well, let me-"

"See you up there" Henry chuckled, running past him.

"What?!" Jack chuckled and raced after him. He caught up easily and jogged next to his older friend. "Wow, you're quick."

"Took a while."

"I can imagine." Jack slipped and fell on his stomach. He groaned, half in pain and half in annoyance. Why was he so unlucky? He looked at the offending puddle of water on the ground. "Huh?" he touched it and it turned to ice. He looked up at Henry whose eyes were wide.

"What happened?"

"I slipped." Jack quickly stood up, wincing, but feeling embarrassed. Now Hiccup would really know he was a freak. He would probably question him and decide not to want to see him. Maybe he would even tell Ryan and he would make him leave.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked, voice heavy with concern.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at the ground. "Is this place leaking?" he picked up his bag.

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Shouldn't we tell someone?"

"Its like, four in the morning, I can't see anyone."

"Good point. Should we just leave it?"

"I don't know."

Jack looked around. "There is a telephone on that wall."

"Who are you going to call? Do you even know any numbers?"

"It will go to a switch, wouldn't it? Someone else would answer it and redirect it."

"Ah, good point."

Jack opened the envelope, pulling out a note and paying for the call, and picked up the phone.

Press one for emergency-

He pressed one straight away.

"Emergency how can your call be transferred."

"There is a leak on the ramp at-"

"Huh, well, who's have thought. Jack, its so cold down here that its ice" said Henry, touching the puddle.

"Sir?"

"Mercury Suites." So Hiccup hadn't notice him touch that? He sighed, relieved.

"We will send someone over. Thank you for your call."

Jack hung up. "Whoa, that was weird."

"Jack, check it out" Henry smiled.

"I know what ice looks like. Let's just get to our apartment."

"Sorry, did I say something to offend you?"

"No."

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Its fine."

"You seem really angry."

"Hiccup, its... its just me, okay?"

He held Jack's shoulders. "I just want to know that you're okay" he said earnestly, smiling warmly at Jack.

"Yeah, I am."

"Good. I am so glad. If i say something that makes you uncomfortable, let me know. Please."

"I would. Sorry. I just... I think its just nerves."

"Understandable."

Jack looked at the door. "Well, this is our apartment..."

"Your apartment."

"Ours" Jack said defiantly. He opened the door and saw it was already furnished. "What..." He looked through everything. "This stuff... this stuff is my mothers."

"You have another letter" said Henry, pointing to the kitchen bench.

Jack looked at it. His name written in his dads print. "What the..." he opened the letter.

Dear Jackson,

I know I will not make it to Rapture, but you will. I have sent your mothers furniture to this room, so that you will have something to call your own.

I have tried to get in touch with Andrew Ryan, but he is a hard man to contact.

I hope you enjoy living down here as much as I hoped that I would.

Love dad

"My father left this all here... for me..." he breathed. "So I would be well off." He looked at the date. 1946. How..?

"Your father sounds like a good guy."

"Yeah... I just felt like... I never knew him." How did his father send all this down here, and a letter, four years previously? He gathered that his father must have known he was going to die, but how did he know Jack was going to come to Rapture? Jack was only twelve when that letter was written. How did he keep this from Jack from as long as he did?

"Really?"

"Now I know... He was probably setting all this up for me." He walked into the bedroom and gasped. He rushed up to the large windows. "My god... its so beautiful down here."

Henry stood next to him. "It is."

Jack smiled and undressed, climbing into bed. "Hiccup."

Henry looked around, a blush on his cheeks.

"Come and sleep for a bit."

Henry swallowed hard. "Yeah." Jack looked so small in the large bed. He looked so young and child-like, a big grin on his face.

He walked over to the bed, slipping of his shirt and unfixing his prosthetic. He slid his pants down and lay next to Jack.

Jack smiled at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here." He closed his eyes, leaving Henry smiling in the artificial light of the surrounding buildings.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry woke up, freezing cold. He never often felt the cold, born and raised in Berk, but this was like he just lay on ice. He looked at his bed partner. It seemed to be emanating from him. He cautiously put a hand on Jack's arm, but retracted it quickly. "Like ice" he whispered.

Jack stirred, but didn't wake.

Was he sick?

He went to lean over more, but Jack sat up straight, panting. He looked at Henry. "H-Hiccup" he panted.

"Are you okay? You feel like ice."

"I thought I was dying."

He pulled Jack into a hug, Jack's skin suddenly not so icy. "You're okay. I've got you."

Jack trembled. "I th- I thought..."

"It's okay. I am here for you."

Jack broke down in tears. "I feel like I haven't felt like this in years." He latched tightly around Henry's neck. "I want to be honest with you, but I am scared it'll push you away."

Henry couldn't think of a single thing that wouldn't make him doubt what he felt for Jack. He had started to really like the younger teen, which made him feel, to be honest, a little disgusting. People went to jail for thoughts like his.

"There is something... wrong with me" Jack continued.

"What is it?"

"I have this... weird ability to... I..." he sighed. "I don't know... how to explain it."

Henry wanted to calm the younger of the two down. He rubbed his back, and kissed his forehead. "It's okay. You're okay." It was like a mantra. Calming Jack. Henry could feel the teens heartbeat steadying. "Is it something you can show me?" Henry asked.

Jack nodded. He climbed out of bed and walked to the window. He sighed and held his palm to the glass, ice forming and crawling up the glass.

Henry's eyes widened. "You... you...the puddle, the ships en-suite?"

Jack nodded. "It used to just show when I was scared or angry or anxious... Now... I can control it a little better." He sighed. "You probably think I am a freak."

Henry shook his head. "No. Not at all." He climbed out of his bed and walked over to Jack, pulling the shorter man into a hug. "You're pretty much perfect."

Jack chuckled, tears of relief falling from his eyes. "Thank you."

"You have something incredible... how could I not be thrilled?"

"Thank you. When... after I drowned... I realized this... I could do this... and my father was worried that people would have a modern day witch hunt over it and... he kept me locked away with private tutors so I could learn. I know a lot, but really, its all theory." He sat down on the large storage ottoman at the end of the bed. "I always wanted to feel normal." He sighed. "I am glad you aren't mad at me."

"Why would I be? Jack... you're incredible. Like you have superpowers."

Jack chuckled. "Superpowers huh? That would be nice. But no, not everyone would be okay with this" he sighed.

Henry nodded. "That is true." He sat next to Jack.

"How did I meet anyone as perfect as you, Hiccup? I know the world isn't perfect, but knowing you're with me... I feel a whole lot better. Like I could overcome any obstacles."

Henry smiled, a faint blush creeping over his face. "I think I am far from perfect, but if an angel like you thinks I am perfect, well, you can't be lying" he smiled.

Jack giggled.

Henry grinned along with Jack. Gosh his laugh was beautiful. He felt his hand meet Jack's thigh softly,cautiously.

Jack looked up at him through brown eyelashes, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. He was so-

"Beautiful" Jack smiled up at Henry. "I think you're beautiful."

Henry smiled back. "I think you are too."

Jack smiled. "This is crazy, isn't it? Can I say thing like that? I mean... you're a man and I'm a man... and can you call another man beautiful? Can... is it possible to love another man?"

"I think so."

Jack leaned against him. "Who'd have thought I would ever feel this happy? I was sick of feeling invisible."

Henry kissed the top of Jack's head. "You'd never be invisible to me. You shine like the moon."

Jack smiled. "So beautiful."

They hugged each other, watching the creatures of the deep sea swim lazily by.

...

Henry caught the bathysphere that traveled to Hephaestus. He was currently sharing the journey with an Australian named Kyburz and another man named Pablo Navarro, who were both higher in the chain of command that him. He wasn't too fussed. He had just finished university and was happy to learn more. There was always more to learn.

"And so I went to the Farmers Market yesterday to double check the heating they have had some trouble" Navarro said, looking at Kyburz. "So, hopefully it is better. Also we are running low on rivets. Also Tasha wants a better security system at the apiary. She thinks Julie Langford might be stalking her."

"Out of rivets already? Far out" he sighed. "I will call Tasha later."

Navarro nodded. "Yeah. Annoying. I swear this is why nothing gets done around here."

"Nothing gets done around here cause everyone wants a free ride" sighed Kyburz. He looked at Henry. "Sorry mate, feel like I have been ignoring you. I'll show you around Hephaestus and if I get time I'll go or I'll send Pablo here to show you the main areas that need an eye kept on them."

"Thank you."

"So, you are staying in Olympus Heights, yes?" Navarro asked.

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"Huh. Nice."

"I was spending way too many hours in my office. Almost sold my apartment just to move to the office" Kyburz admitted. "It's hard work being here. Not in a bad way, in a get plenty of sleep and take care of yourself way."

Navarro nodded. "It isn't bad once you get the rhythm of the place. First few months is crazy. You'll be fine though."

Henry just nodded. He knew this was going to be hectic. He could tell. Kyburz and Navarro seemed to be a little on edge.

Kyburz looked out. "Here we go." The bathysphere docked, the door opening. "So, this is the main entrance to Hephaestus. Still a bit of a walk to the core."

Navarro picked up his toolbox and followed them out. "It is easy to find your way around. You'll get the hang of it."

Kyburz nodded. "And if you ever get lost, there are maps everywhere."

"Or plenty of other folk. Some will be out to trick you, but mostly honest."

Henry nodded. "Okay-"

"Well, I will show you to the core" Kyburz beckoned. "Let's go."

Henry looked at the outside of the tank. It looked warm out there. Really warm. But there were still fish swimming in schools. Maybe it wasn't as warm as it looked.

"So, what brung you to Rapture?" Kybruz asked.

Henry shuddered at the word brung but decided it was an Australian thing an let it slide.

"A job."

"Huh. This job? You left the surface for this?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. I finished studying and I received a letter."

"Andrew Ryan has his ways, doesn't he? I mean, I am from Australia and he still thought I was good enough to come here. There are people from all over the world here, not just America."

"I'm not even American" said Henry.

"What?"

He nodded.

"Sure sound like one" he laughed.

"Most of my study has been in American schooling."

He nodded. "Ah, fair enough. So, this is through the workshop kind of area. Just up ahead is Ryan's office, but don't go bothering him if you don't need to. He won't be impressed. Better off speaking to me. I am your direct line of contact."

"Okay."

He smiled. "So, through there is Ryan's office" he said as they walked into a large room with pillars leading to a bulkhead. "Yep, pretty elaborate, so be careful. We'll just keep going."

They walked around another corner an one of the other engineers greeted Kyburz before walking away.

"So, you want to come for drinks tonight? We'll be going straight to The Fighting McDonaghs."

"Uh, sure. Yeah. I would like to."

He smiled. "Good man. So, when its seven, you can knock off. I'll meet you here and a few of the other guys will come along too. Probably not Ryan. Maybe Bill McDonagh himself" he chuckled. "So, this is the main... Corridor, ramp... whatever you want to call it, that leads to all the areas in Hephaestus here. If you need me my office is in the workshops down there." He looked around. "So, this here is the core. Geothermal power generation facility. Mostly our job here in Hephaestus is to make sure everything here is running smoothly, and to make sure the rest of Rapture isn't falling apart. We are basically the maintenance crew. If something is broken, we fix it, if something is leaking, we cover it. Just the way it is."

Henry nodded. At least there were no awkward surprises with this job. Yet.

"So, I'll show you around here, but then I will have to go and do paperwork. After lunch, so around 1pm? Pablo will be back from doing his work, and I will get him to show you around Rapture itself. You can get a feel for the city, see where the weak spots are and that way when people report leaks, or any damages, we know where we are going. You've only been here, what? A week?

"Two days."

"Shit. They wanted you to start early. Well, its good to have another pair of hands down here. Last month we were swamped" he sighed. "You won't think your twelve hour days are long when you end up working up to sixteen or eighteen hours. You can have fifteen minutes for morning and afternoon tea, just don't let Ryan catch you. Still don't know how he feels about those short breaks. Just be wary. Lunch is from twelve to one or one until two. Doesn't matter which time you take it, just remember to punch out. I haven't made you up a card yet. I'll have it ready for tomorrow. Don't worry, you will still get paid for today. Ought to keep the missus happy."

"No missus" Henry chuckled awkwardly.

"Sorry... must have confused you with someone else. Don't know where that come from then. Sorry mate."

"No, it's okay. "

Kyburz looked around. "I should stop talking and actually show you around, huh?"

...

Jack woke up and looked around. It felt weird without Hiccup. Hiccup. "Hiccup?!" he looked at he time. Right. It was nine. Hiccup had said that he would be working seven 'til seven. He got up and looked around. He had to look for a job. He opened his suitcase, remembering that he only brought three pairs of clothes and the other two would need cleaning, and took the clothes to the bathroom. He showered, cleaned his teeth, dressed and combed his brown hair, parting it to the side. He smiled as it sat in place for about three seconds before sticking back up. He frowned. He combed it down again. It didn't flick back up. He smiled and grabbed the key, walking out and locking the apartment.

How hard could it be to find work in a place that did nothing but work?

...

Henry and Pablo made their way back to Hephaestus. The tour around Rapture had taken the whole afternoon, and Pablo seemed to be in good spirits having 'wasted' the last six hours of his shift walking around, and would soon be getting wasted at The Fighting McDonaghs, but not drunk enough to not come in tomorrow, he had added,as if it needed an explanation.

Henry had never gone drinking before. At university he was a bit of a loner, but hadn't really worried about the social side of things. It wasn't until his final year that he looked back at his time and wished he had made an attempt. That was what made him agree to this evenings meet up.

"Ah, you guys are here. Well, good news is, we can still go drinking, bad news is, the last hour of my day was filled with paperwork 'cause Lenny managed to drop a bar on his arm and break it through the bloody skin. I will need more than one drink tonight."

Pablo shook his head. "I knew Lenny would be nothing but trouble."

"You did say that, didn't you?" Kyburz sighed. "That is what happens when you take on apprentices in Rapture."

"Ah well, once we get a few drinks we will feel better."

They walked back to the bathysphere, clamoring in and making their way down to Neptune's Bounty.

"Isn't this the fisheries?" They hadn't come here during the tour.

"Sure is. The pub is at the lower wharf area. Awkward spot, but no matter."

"Huh." Henry mentally figured out where they were. It was one big maze around here, but he was able to place the fisheries. He walked past a phone hanging on the wall. "Oh, wait, I have to make a phone call."

"You need a dollar for the phone" said Pablo.

"No worries." He reached into his back pocket and retrieved his wallet, pulling out a dollar. He walked over to the phone.

Press one for emergency.

Press two for Medical Pavilion

Press three residential

He pressed three.

"Good evening, how can I direct your call?"

"Jack?"

"Hiccup? How did your first day go?"

"Good. What are you doing?"

"Working. I asked for a job and the girl who usually does this shift went into an early labor, so they sent me to work."

"Wow."

"I know! Now I can be a responsible adult too."

Henry laughed. He loved the enthusiasm in the teens voice. "I just wanted to let you know that I am going for a few drinks at The Fighting McDonaghs."

"Okay, no worries. I will see you when you get home."

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye."

He hung up and looked around at Kyburz and Pablo.

"No missus?" asked Kyburz, giving a knowing look.

"No, just my roommate."

"How did you meet her?"

He wasn't wanting to give away too much about Jack. He decided not to correct Kyburz. "We got here at the same time."

"There you go."

"You looked like you were talking to someone you really loved" Pablo laughed.

Kyburz nodded in agreement.

"Oh... well... I do... a little" he admitted.

"Well, every year they have a huge Valentines Day shindig at Arcadia. That is only a few months away. Maybe they still have tickets available. Nice picnic, a bottle of wine and the company of your loved one."

"Pablo, obviously they will already be a couple by then."

"Well, what if he asked his roommate out there? Huh? More romantic than anything else I could think of."

Kyburz shook his head. "Just do what feels right."

"We should make a bet on it" said Pablo.

"If you're going to, let's not make it too obvious in front of him."

Henry sighed, shaking his head. He followed them inside the pub, the two choosing a seat near the window. Henry sat with them.

"So, I've been hearing rumors" Pablo started.

Kyburz leaned closer.

"That Andrew is getting paranoid already. Can you believe it? Apparently he and Bill had an argument about-"

"Mate, why would you talk about Bill here? This is his bloody pub" he chuckled.

"Well, don't you think it could be bad? Ryan spends all day brewing in his office. He may have only been down here several years, but still..."

Kyburz shrugged it off. "He just overworks himself. If he would just take some time off-"

"I saw him going to Eve's Garden."

"Heaps of guys do."

"Its Ryan. He could get any woman he wanted."

"True."

"What's Eve's Garden?"

"Gentleman's Club."

"Right."

"It's in Fort Frolic if you feel like visiting" Pablo smirked.

Kyburz, possibly bored, signaled for a waitress. "Three beers thanks."

She nodded and walked behind the bar.

Kyburz looked back at Henry. "So, what are your goals for being down here? Being the next Ryan?" he added jokingly.

Pablo laughed.

"Uh, hah, no, not the next Ryan. I just want to make this place my home."

Kyburz nodded. "A lot of people come here career driven. I still feel that way sometimes."

Pablo nodded. "There are probably easier ways to have that than working as hard as you do."

"I don't know... Maybe" Kyburz shrugged. He looked around as the waitress brought the drinks over. "Thanks love" he smiled.

She smiled back, winking. "Welcome." She walked to another table, talking to the man who signaled. her.

Pablo looked at him. "She was interested."

"It's the accent" Kyburz grinned. "Anyway, she probably just wants a better tip" he said softly.

Pablo nodded. "I didn't know they were doing tipping here? Thought it was supposed to be more about fair wages?"

"Well, why don't you ask your mate Bill if he pays his staff a fair pay."

Pablo rolled his eyes.

Henry sipped at his drink, feeling out of place in their conversation. He knew that soon enough he would know the people they talked about, and soon enough he could be someone they did talk about, but for now he was content figuring out the city, the places and the customs.

But he couldn't wait to go home and see Jack. His now hardworking bed-mate. They were a little bit closer than a roommate. Literally. They shared a bed. In a not homosexual way. Yet. He didn't just think that. He mentally face-palmed. He was trying to be an adult in front of his new co-workers.

"So, I hear the bar at Market Street is really nice. Can't remember the name for the life of me, but we should go there next time" said Kyburz, looking at Henry for confirmation.

"Agreed" he nodded. "Sounds good."

"You should invite your roommate" Pablo said, a small smirk on his face.

"Leave him alone" Kyburz grunted. He stood up. "I won't be able to stay and drink. I gotta get some sleep. See you tomorrow at seven Henry."

"Yeah, I'll see you then. I should get going too."

"Its a long day of work."

Henry nodded.

They looked back at Pablo.

"You should know me better Kyburz. Of course I will stay and drink" he chuckled.

Kyburz chuckled. "Just turn up on time, yeah?"

He nodded.

Kyburz started to walk back to the bathysphere. "Such a shit walk through here" he sighed.

Henry chuckled. "It does feel like it takes a while to get from place to place."

"Damn straight it does" Kyburz nodded. "Wish it didn't. It's even worse when the bathyspheres are down. Getting from place to place is the worst. Happened last year. Had to reprogram every damn 'sphere. Well, I am heading back to Hephaestus. You should go first. Get home to your friend."

"You sure?"

"I am only going back to work. Come to my office in the morning. I will get you to go to Fort Frolic and do some repairs there. I have a list of things that need doing. Its kinda like the main entertainment district, so you should have a look around."

"Thanks."

"No worries. I'll see you later."

"Bye. Thanks for today."

"Welcome mate." He waved as Henry pulled the bathysphere lever.

Henry could see why Jack hated these things. Jack had mention it the previous night. Now that he knew that they had had problems with them, he didn't know whether it was a good idea or not to warn Jack. He decided against it quickly, as a shark swum by. The chances of it happening again didn't seem, high. The maintenance team seemed to be a hardworking, on the ball group of people.

Now Jack was in his thoughts. His attractive, not-yet-legal roommate. Bed-mate. Whatever was the term for it. He could see Jack's smile, his big grin with beautiful white teeth. He hoped Jack had had a good first day of work. He couldn't wait to hear all about it.

...

Jack walked inside, laying down on the lounge. He was tired, work was hard. He had never worked before, let alone sat still for that long before. It was awful! But he was contributing to this so-called 'Great Chain' that all his co-workers mumbled about in between redirecting calls and helping with emergencies. He rolled over and ended up rolling straight off the lounge. He screeched like a banshee as he hit the floor, earning a laugh from Henry who had just walked inside.

"You okay Jack?"

"I'm good! How as your day?"

Henry sat on the lounge, Jack clambered up to sit next to him, listening intently.

"It was fine" Henry nodded. "This afternoon I went around a fair bit of the city. How was yours?"

"Yeah... it was good. I um..." he sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest. "Its hard work" he lay his head in his knees.

Henry smiled and wrapped his arm around Jack's back. Henry had to remember Jack was still young. He was only sixteen.

"I want to work though. There doesn't seem to be a lot else to do around here" he chuckled.

"Apparently there is a nice bar at Market Street. I am sure there will be somewhere nice to eat around there too. Maybe we could check it out tomorrow night."

"Ooh , okay."

He smiled. "I like how enthusiastic you are."

"Its called being young" Jack joked.

"Ouch" Hiccup joked.

"I'm sorry, that was mean" Jack said, hugging him, a playful smile on his face. "Not like you're old anyway."

Henry smiled. "Anyway, speaking of eating somewhere, have you eaten tonight?"

He shook his head.

"Well, lets find somewhere to go?"

"Henry, its like, nine at night."

"You don't want to go out?"

"I'm exhausted" he sighed.

"Okay. I am going to find something to eat. I'll bring you back something."

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yea, seven until seven. You?"

"I'm off. I'll go to the Farmers Markets and get food."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. How hard can it be?"

Henry nodded. "Well, if you are asleep when I get back, which you better be since you don't want to go for dinner-"

Jack chuckled.

"-I will see you tomorrow morning or tomorrow night."

Jack hugged him. "Sorry I can't make it tonight. I don't like how sad you look."

Henry chuckled. "I just thought we could eat together again" he shrugged. "You sleep well."

Jack nodded. He sat back up on the bed, looking up at Henry as he left the room.

Henry smiled and walked out of the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack woke up alone. He touched the bed where Henry had been and noticed it was still warm. His eyes widened. He jumped out of bed, quite literally, and looked in the bathroom. He sighed when he realized Henry wasn't there. "Hiccup?" he called out, walking back into the bedroom to look at the time. It was six forty. Henry had left at six the day before. He sighed and sat on the bed. It was lonely without Henry here.

He was hungry, and since there was no food in their apartment still, he had to go to the Farmers Markets. He changed into his clothes, grabbing the other sets he owned with the intent to taking them to the dry cleaners, and looked at his shoes. There was really no point in wearing them, he hadn't them day before when he was at work either. He didn't know how to tie them, so there was no real point in bothering. He grabbed a picnic style basket that he remembered his mother owning, and walked out of the apartment.

He walked down the spiral ramp, looking at the other floors while doing so. Every floor looks the same, just another level up or down. He was so busy looking out at the next floor that he bumped into a woman who looked surprised to see him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking worried.

"Y-yeah, I am fine."

"Where are your parents? You look way too young to walk around by yourself."

"Oh... No, I am sixteen. I don't have parents."

She held her hand over her heart. "Oh dear... I am so sorry."

"Its fine." He went to walk past her, but she stopped him.

"Where are your shoes?"

"They are... wet" he lied.

"Oh no, you didn't step in a leak did you?"

"Uh, that might have been what it was."

"Where are you heading to?"

"Farmers Markets" he said, trying not to get annoyed at her. Why wouldn't she just drop it?

"You should travel there via Arcadia. It will be the safest way."

"Arcadia?"

"Our air supply."

"Oh really?" he smiled.

She gasped. "My god! Your teeth are the most beautiful things I have ever seen!" she grinned, her fingers entering his mouth while she looked around. "Perfect" she cooed.

"Ugh" he stepped back. "Who are you?"

"Dr. Toothiana. I am so glad you are taking such good care of your teeth. Make sure you come and get a check up sometime" she smiled, passing him a card for Dandy Dental. "Medical Pavilion, lower level. I promise if you take good care of those pearly whites I will give you a free check up" she whispered, as though she was confessing to something illegal.

"You are... very over the top" he said, trying to be polite.

"Oh, I just care a lot about kids and teeth" she chuckled, blushing a little. "So, you live in one of these apartments?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh, same! You should come around for dinner some night. I am sure you would really like it. I am a great cook. Well, my husband thinks so" she chuckled. "Anyway, do you live with someone?"

"My friend."

"Ooh, you should invite them too. I love cooking for people, but I just get so busy with work" she sighed. "I am sure you understand."

"I have only been here a few days."

"Oh really?! Oh god, I will have to show you around you pretty young thing" she winked.

He smiled awkwardly back. "Yeah... okay."

She grinned. "Well, feel free to stop by whenever you want. Level six, room two. Key-code is 1943."

"Oh, really?"

"Of course."

"Does your husband know that you invite random people to the apartment?"

She chuckled. "Oh sweetie, I don't just invite anyone back. But Nick understands. I am sure he would love you" she smiled. "You are just so lovely."

He blushed. "Oh..."

She smiled. "Maybe you could bring your friend over for dinner tonight? We usually eat around eight when Nick gets back from his shift at the toy factory."

"Oh, I will ask Henry when I see him-"

"Is Henry your boyfriend?"

His face went bright red. "What? No. He is..." he blushed. "...just my good friend."

"It isn't illegal down here."

"What? I don't understand?"

"You must be a sheltered little angel. Well, sweetie, you can love another man down here and not have to be committed to a psychiatric ward."

"What?"

"You look like a lost lamb. Where did you live on the surface?"

"New York."

"Same! But still, you should know that it is illegal-"

"Dr. Toothiana-"

"Tooth is fine" she quickly added.

"Tooth, I understand what you mean. I just didn't know it was illegal to be in a relationship like that."

"Well, you won't have to worry about it now."

He nodded. "I see."

She smiled. "I'm sorry. I have given you a lot to think about, haven't I?"

"Yeah... definitely."

"My goodness, you are so cute! What was your name?"

"Jackson Overland-Frost."

"Aww, Jack, is that okay?"

He nodded.

"Jack, my little sweet-tooth, you are so precious! You just have to bring your friend to my house so we can be friends too."

He smiled, starting to find the quirky woman endearing. "Yeah, I will do that."

"Yay!" She hugged him, pulling him in close. "I am sorry for sticking my fingers in your mouth. But your teeth are just so beautiful! Just like you!"

He chuckled. "You are so nice. In the weirdest way."

"I am still sorry for freaking you out. I can tell I did."

He shrugged. "It's okay."

She smiled. "Tonight. Bring your boyfriend" she winked before rushing away.

He stood still for about five minutes before deciding that a) she was actually really awesome, and b) a key-code might be a good idea for their room. He shook his head, still grinning like an idiot, and walked the rest of the way down the ramp. Now, all he had to do was get to this Arcadia place.

...

Henry walked around Fort Frolic, checking the rivets, and changing light bulbs for the stores that needed them replaced. As he made his way to the tobacconists, he noticed Eve's Garden. He could feel the heat in his face rise, and a tight feeling in his stomach. He looked at his list of jobs, and saw that they needed a few new shelves put up in the bar. He walked ahead, noting quickly that the tobacconist didn't need any work done. He walked inside and the first thing he noticed was a young woman dancing around a pole. He swallowed thickly, making his way to the bar, a man in the audience making a lewd comment that made his ears turn red.

"Henry, right?" the man at the bar asked.

"Yeah, just here to fix the shelves."

"We bought some shelves, but the boss won't buy anything to actually assemble the fucking things. Anyway, want a drink?"

"Uh, no, I'm fine thanks."

He nodded and pointed to the shelves. "So, that's them. I just want that one there about a foot under the one on the wall, and the same on the other side, and the smaller one of the side there."

Henry nodded and picked up the pieces, setting up the arms for the shelves to sit on.

He had to admit, when he signed up to be an engineer, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it was work, and he needed work. He set up the other two, wiping his brow. It was a totally different feeling in here compared to anywhere else in this whole city. It was hot and smelt musky. He didn't actually recognize the clients in the room, but they were all leering at the woman, one of them throwing a dollar on stage for the dancer and walking out.

"Thanks for fixing that up, appreciate it."

"No worries. Anything else?"

"Pretty sure there was a light out in the back room that needed fixing."

Henry followed the man out over the back of the stage, and into the back room where the smell was even worse.

"They never clean up after themselves" the man grunted. "Glad I don't own this shit-hole."

Henry just nodded.

"That light there. Feel free to step on the bed to reach it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

Henry stepped up on the bed and unscrewed the light bulb, replacing it and stepping back down.

"I'll take that old one" said the man, plucking it from Henry's fingers. "Thanks for that. Appreciate it."

"No worries."

"So, how often do you come around and do repairs?"

"Oh, its my second day so I don't know if there is a schedule or anything. I just had a list of places and repairs and just made my way around."

He nodded. "Well, I will keep on reporting them as I do. See you around."

Henry nodded and walked out.

Well, at least he wasn't working there.

...

Jack walked into Arcadia. "Whoa! This place is beautiful" he murmured, looking around at everything. He walked so impressed by how green everything was. They were how many miles under the ocean? Probably a million. He had no idea how deep the ocean even was. He had no real concept of distance. These things were hard to grasp. He touched one of the trees. Felt just like a real tree.

The further he walked in the more people he saw picnicking on the grass. It reminded him of when he was young and his mother took him on one, just before...

He shook his head. This is a new beginning. No need to dwell on the past.

He realized soon enough he was lost. He sighed and looked around. "Maps" he muttered. Henry had mentioned that there were maps everywhere. He walked around, feeling silly for getting himself lost. If only he had been paying more attention, but just seeing something that was a resemblance of the surface was enough for him to feel at ease. Now he was nervous. He decided to sit down, his hunger pains a little too overwhelming. Then he realized in his haste he hadn't checked to see if Henry had brought him anything back from dinner the previous night. He was just so excited to go somewhere.

"I am such an idiot" he groaned. He looked around and saw a sign pointing to the Tree Farm. He hadn't noticed the sign on the way in, but was curious as to what a Tree Farm was. He stood up and walked through the doors, back where he came through from, and into the Tree Farm. The first thing he saw was a sign for the Farmers Markets and he grinned. "Finally" he whispered. He walked through, finally making his way to where three men were erecting frames ear the entrance to the markets. Jack edged closer, not sure if he was allowed to pass.

"Can't believe they are goin' to be charging people. Fuck having anything left for us 'lower class' folk

"Don't let Ryan hear you say that" said another man. "Heard from Navarro he has been getting a little paranoid."

"Course he is. Treat your people like shit, they gonna rise up."

"Its only the beginning, things will get better."

"I hope so."

"Excuse me" Jack said.

They looked at him.

"Um, Farmers Markets" he squeaked out, suddenly intimidated.

"Through there son. You can go through, don't look so nervous" the second man chuckled.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

He walked through, the third, and silent, man opened the bulkhead for him.

"Thank you" Jack smiled.

"Welcome."

He stepped through to the markets.

The first thing he noticed was the noise. It was like everyone in Rapture was there either hocking goods or buying. He really liked the atmosphere. It wasn't stressful. It wasn't gloomy. It was perfect. Jack walked around, admiring all the stalls and picking the fresh produce he wanted, paying the shop keeps without bothering to unsuccessfully barter like every other person was. He just wanted to eat. He came across the cheese shop, his mouth watering. His father had some wonderfully expensive cheese that he only ever served when they had guests over. He missed small things like that.

"Can I help you?" the man asked politely.

"Sorry, just... do you have anything I can taste?"

"Of course. Twenty-five cents and you can taste all the cheese you want."

He passed the coins to the man, who opened a container full of segregated cheese. He tried a few, already enjoying the flavors. He knew which ones he wanted already, but tried the others just to be certain. He picked the original ones, paying and made his way to the bakery, buying two loaves of bread. He felt like a proper housewife. He chuckled at the thought, garnering curious looks from a few passersby. Not that it bothered him. He was having so much fun.

He made his way back to the beginning of the market and bought two containers of cookies. He put them in his basket, paid, and decided that he had had enough adventure for one day and made his way back out of the bulkhead. The men who were there before were still working hard.

"How did you go?" asked the second man from before.

"Good. Thank you for your help" he smiled, passing one of the containers of cookies as a thank you to the man.

"You sure?"

Jack nodded. "I am."

"Aren't you nice" he smiled, appreciative. "Thank you."

"Thank you for your help." He quickly scurried away, feeling embarrassed.

However, he would enjoy finally getting home and packing everything away. He couldn't believe he had finally gone shopping by himself. He was a lot more capable than he had ever thought! He could hardly believe it. He hoped that Henry would like what he had chosen.

He smiled, thinking of his older roommate. He had to remind Henry that they would be joining Tooth and her husband for dinner.

He hoped Henry wouldn't mind. Anyway, Henry had met up with his friends the night before, he was sure that Henry could join him to see his friends tonight.

...

Henry rubbed his temples. Dealing with people was hard work when they wanted everything done five minutes ago. He handed the completed checklist to Kyburz who grinned. "You're quick. You can go home" he smiled.

"But its five-"

"You'll get paid for the whole day, don't worry."

Henry smiled. "Really?"

"Yep. That is everything that needed doing in Fort Frolic. I'll have you working down here with me in two days. Tomorrow is your day off." He passed Henry a piece of paper. "Your work schedule."

"Thank you."

"If your roommate gets a schedule and you want the same days off, just let me know and I will try and accommodate."

"Thanks Kyburz."

"Welcome. Enjoy your evening."

He nodded. "You too." He left the office feeling really good. He couldn't believe he got to finish two whole hours early. He couldn't wait to go home and tell Jack about his early mark, and hopefully they could spend the evening together. Hopefully make their way to Market Street.

...

Jack picked up his dry cleaning. He paid and looked around Olympus heights. It was such a quiet afternoon. He made his way back to the apartment when he heard Henry call out to him. He looked around to see Henry rushing over to him.

"Hiccup!" he grinned, falling into the older mans hug. "How are you? You're finished early? Is everything okay?"

"Yep. Got everything finished early."

"Wow! I... I want to tell you about my day, is that okay?"

"I want to hear all about it" said Henry, smiling.

Jack felt his face warm up. "Well, I was on my way to the Farmers Market when I met this really nice lady. Her name is Toothiana, and she is a dentist. She like, fingered my mouth. It was so weird."

"Wait, what?" Henry looked at him, concerned.

"Like this" said Jack, sticking his fingers into Henry's mouth, feeling around his molars and gums.

"Ugh, that's gross" said Henry, continuing to walk back to the apartment.

Jack followed after him. "Well, anyway, she invited us to her apartment for dinner."

"Huh, okay."

Jack frowned. "You don't want to, do you?"

"No, I will. I would like to. Yeah."

Jack beamed. "Thank you. I was so excited to tell you. I also went to the Farmers Markets and bought some delicious food. Well, I hope its delicious..."

Henry chuckled. "I am sure it is."

"Well, I made a sandwich at lunch and I thought it was great. I will learn more cooking though. I can't really make much more."

Henry looked at Jack's fingers, seeing a couple of band-aids on his fingers. "I see."

Jack looked at the band-aids. "Oh... huh... cutting block cheese is harder than you think" he blushed.

Henry nodded. "Yep. It sure is."

"I can't tell if you are being sarcastic or if you are agreeing with me."

"I am agreeing with you."

"Good."

He chuckled. "You're welcome Jackson."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"So, what time is dinner?"

"Eight. That is when her husband gets back from work."

"Huh. What does he do?"

"Toy factory" he recalled.

"Interesting."

"Yeah... I know. I wonder what sort of toys they are?"

Henry raised a brow. "Kids toys."

"Duh" Jack rolled his eyes. "I was just curious. I didn't really have toys as a kid."

"You didn't?"

"No. Just books. Lots and lots of books."

"You read a lot?"

"Well, even before the accident I was a slow learner, but my nanny would read to me and she taught me to read."

"How old were you?"

"When I learned to read?"

He nodded.

"Six or seven. But by the time I was eight I was reading anything. Picture books, chapter books, instruction manuals, newspapers, encyclopedias. Whatever I could get my hands on."

"So you are smart?"

"No... I am so forgetful... I don't retain information as well as I should." He didn't really enjoy talking about himself that much. He felt bored, so decided the best thing to do with that boredom was to draw pictures in ice on the ground.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Troublemaker."

"I guess its only trouble if people don't like it, or find out it was me."

Henry chuckled. "Well, let's hope no one is watching."

Jack nodded, leaving small piles of snow on the ground where he stepped with bare feet on the pavement.

"How..?"

He shrugged. "Magic?"

He nodded. "I'd believe it."

He smiled and looked at Henry. "Thank you. For not thinking I am weird and liking me regardless."

You have no idea how much I like you. He knew he couldn't say anything straight was young. He could probably find someone else... No, he didn't like the thought of that. He didn't want to think that again.

Jack approached the door first. "Oh, Tooth said that they have a key-code on their door. Do you think we could get one?"

"I will ask the guys at work if they think they are a good idea."

Jack unlocked the door and stepped inside, holding the door open for Henry.

"I should have held it for you. You're the one with the dry cleaning."

Jack shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I just really need to get a few more outfits" he sighed. "I wish I had brought more from the surface. I had some really beautiful pieces."

Henry sat down. "Well, I am off tomorrow. We could make a trip to Market Street. There is an outfitters there."

"What nationality are you?"

"Viking" Henry chuckled. "Berkian." He shrugged. "I guess we don't really get a title since most of us don't leave our island."

"Do you ever miss anyone?" he asked, hanging his clothes in the wardrobe.

"Of course. I miss Astrid. She was a good friend of mine. We dated for about... five years?"

"Really?"

"Yeah... then when I was away studying she met another man and they ended up together."

"Were you angry?"

"No... I actually... I stopped going back home after my father died. It was almost two years before I went back home and saw her, so I didn't blame her. I was actually really happy for her" he admitted. "And she knows that." They will be getting married next month.

"You must be a great guy."

He shrugged. "I just felt like I was always so out of place and awkward back on Berk. I felt like there wasn't anything left for me. That was why I accepted this without really thinking it through."

"Do you regret it?"

He smiled. "No. Not at all. You see, on the cruise ship I met this really amazing guy. We clicked, and now I live with him in his apartment."

Jack smiled. "Aww Hiccup" he blushed. "Really? I am the reason you are happy to have moved here?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You are."

Jack wiped his eyes. "No one... ever tells me anything that nice" he giggled, blushing a deeper red.

"I don't know why."

"I guess... I don't really know that many people though" he admitted.

"Neither" he shrugged. "But you don't have to know heaps of people to be happy."

"This moment is proof of that."

Henry smiled. "It is." He could feel his heart beating. "Yeah, this moment is perfect."

Jack smiled. He stepped closer to Henry, leaning up to wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him close. "Yeah, it really is." He kissed the underside of Henry's jaw.

Henry's face turned bright red.

Jack looked up at him innocently, large brown eyes meeting Henry's green eyes.

Gods was he beautiful. He pulled Jack back into the hug, kissing the top of his head. "You're just too sweet."

He blushed. "You think?"

"You are. Definitely."

"Thank you. Oh, do you think I should make something to take to Tooth's?"

"What? A plate of sandwiches?" he chuckled.

Jack pouted. "Guessing that is a no then."

"Sorry."

"Nope. You already said it."

"Aw Jack."

"Don't aw Jack me."

"I'm sorry. Also I don't know what other food you bought."

Jack opened the fridge. "Do you think I should have bought more?"

"More? I think you bought out the Farmers Market."

"Oh, this is too much?"

"It will be good the for week."

"Good! I am glad."

Henry chuckled. "So, about the cooking-"

"I am going to learn" Jack said enthusiastically.

"Really?"

"Of course I mean, how hard can it be?" he looked around the room and his eyes set on the cookies. "Ah! I'll take them to Tooth's."

"Aw, but I wanted to eat them" sighed Henry.

"I'll get you some next time."

"Okay. They just look so good."

"They do, don't they? I am sure that they will appreciate them."

"You should have bought them alcohol."

"I'm sixteen. Isn't eighteen the legal age?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I am going to bathe before we go up. I was so excited this morning I didn't eat or bathe."

Henry chuckled. "That explains the take away in the fridge."

"I am so sorry. It wasn't until I was gone that I remembered you were going to get me dinner."

"It's okay. Eat it tomorrow. You know, then learn to cook."

"I am back at work tomorrow. But I am going to go to a cooking class."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Where?"

"Well, I will have to find one, but... then I will go."

"Can't be too hard. Rapture is a place full of business and leaning opportunities."

"True. I guess I will just ask around. There has to be a culinary school around here somewhere."

"I am not going to disagree with that. I will ask the guys next time I'm in."

"You are too good to me." He sat down on the lounge. "I will bathe later. I am just so excited though. I can't wait for you to meet Tooth. At first she was so... over the top I had no idea what to do. But she seems so genuine. And its something I am not used to. I mean, I would never have trusted any of my fathers friends. I probably wouldn't trust Ryan either. But my father and him did business together, so I guess he can't be all that bad."

Henry sat next to him. He bit his lip nervously, pulling Jack into a hug.

Jack smiled to himself and sat on Henry's thighs, wrapping his arms around Henry's neck. "I hope this isn't too... close."

Henry had to wonder if Jack was doing this on purpose. The hug was so intimate. It felt so much more intimate than anything he had had with Astrid and they had had sex.

Jack looked at him, mouth parted. Henry wanted to taste it. He loved Jack's mouth. He loved his smile. He smiled at Jack, rubbing soft circles on Jacks upper arms.

Jack blushed, mouth parted at the contact. "Feels nice" he breathed.

Henry felt his face heat up. It didn't help his sudden arousal when Jack accidentally rutted his hips against his own. Henry moaned softly at the clothes friction. It seemed to be an accident, because as soon as it happened, Jack went bright red.

"Sorry. I didn't-"

"It's okay Jack" said Henry, hating the tightness of his slacks against his cock. "I'm going to bathe."

Jack nodded, moving off Henry's lap quickly. "Sorry"

"Not you, its actually me" he said, earnestly.

"Will you still come with me tonight?"

"Of course."

"Leave the water in the bath, I will go through after you."

Henry nodded. He would have to get off before having a bath.

...

Jack sat in the bath, feeling embarrassed. He hadn't meant to make Henry annoyed at him. Would he be able to fix this? Why did he have to be so embarrassing.

Henry would never be interested in a child like himself. It didn't matter that Toothiana had told him all about homosexuality, and that it was legal, but that didn't mean that Henry wouldn't be repulsed by the idea. Henry had been in a relationship before with a female.

Anyway, since when did he start feeling this way? Since when was Henry's opinion become such a big part of his life? He had known the man a week for gods sake.

He slipped down, letting the water reach his chin, the furthest he would let it rise to. He sighed, blowing ripples onto the surface of the water. He just wanted to lie in the tub for hours and not have to think about anything. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Jack, its almost seven. You've been in there for almost an hour."

"Okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Yep."

"Jack-"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Okay..."

He didn't want to push Henry away, but right now he felt like that was all he was doing. He leaned his head against the rim of the tub. Why did he always manage to ruin everything?

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup opened the door a little. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry."

He knew Henry was smiling. "It's okay Jack."

He smiled to himself. How did he ever meet such a nice guy? "Thank you."

"So, what are you wearing tonight?"

"My black slacks, blue shirt."

"Okay." He left the room, the door closing softly.

Jack cupped water in his hands, quickly rubbing his hands through his hair in an attempt to wash it. He stepped out of the bath, wrapping his towel around his hips. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was still such a gangly teen. He hoped in his later teen years he would fill out more, but he wasn't even sure he would. He sighed, looking at his slim hips, prominent rib cage and hip bones. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

"How was your bath?" Hiccup asked.

"Good. I think in stayed in there too long" he chuckled.

"I don't think a good bath can last too long."

"True." He walked into the bedroom to see the clothes he wanted laid out on the bed. It felt strangely romantic. He smiled and dried quickly, changing into the clothes Henry had set out. He grinned like an idiot as he admired himself in the mirror. He walked into the lounge room where Henry was reading the previous days newspaper. "Thank you."

Henry looked up at him and smiled. "Welcome."

He felt his heart beat faster. He really did like his older roommate. How was he ever going to tell him?

Maybe it was best not to.

Henry obviously noticed his expression, and looked concerned. "Are you okay Jack?"

"Yeah. Just... a lot on my mind."

"Can I ease your burdens?"

"I don't know."

Henry sighed. He set the newspaper down and beckoned to Jack. "C'mere."

Jack walked over and curled up on the lounge, his head in Henry's lap. I wish I could tell you how I felt without scaring you away...

Henry ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

Maybe you will just dismiss my feelings as a childish crush.

His warm hands moved in circles around his back, moving lower, then higher.

Perhaps you will think I am lying, and leave... Leave me broken-hearted...

"Are you okay Jack?"

Jack looked up at him, not realizing that tears were falling from his eyes. What was wrong with him? He sat up, embarrassed. "I have no idea... I really don't." I can't control my feelings when I am with you. No matter how hard I try.

Henry sighed. "I wish you would open up."

"I can't." You won't like what you hear.

"Why not? Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that. I promise." I don't want your opinion of me to change.

"Okay." He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing at Jack's eyes. "I don't want your friends to think I made you cry" he said, half-joking.

Jack just chuckled. "I don't think you could make me cry."

Henry lifted Jack's chin. "I don't want to make you cry." He had to admit, Jack was still beautiful when he cried.

Jack smiled. "You really are pretty much perfect."

Henry smiled his usual crooked-toothed grin.

Jack's eyes lit up immediately. That smile... he loved it.

"How about we walk up to your friends place?"

Jack nodded. He stood up and grabbed the container of cookies from the bench.

"Good to go?"

"Yep."

Henry smiled. He followed Jack out the front door.

"Sixth floor, room two key-code-"

"She gave you her key-code?"

"Yep."

"Does her husband know?"

"She told me she doesn't give the code to just anyone." Jack rushed up the ramp.

Henry suddenly had a bad feeling. "Are you sure about this?"

"I sure am!" Jack grinned.

"I mean, you hardly know this woman."

Jack looked around at Henry, trying to figure the look on his face out. It was definitely suspicious. Suspicious of his friend. "I know. But I think she is nice and I promised her I would bring you by."

He nodded. "Okay." He seemed defeated, catching up with Jack, head bowed.

Jack suddenly felt bad. "Hiccup-"

"Let's just go. She will be waiting."

Jack sighed.

"Don't you want to go now?" Henry said, pointing to her room.

"I do, but I want you to want this too."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

Henry's mouth opened a little. Was this a confession? Or was Jack just stating the obvious about their friendship.

Jack seemed to be standing by his statement. Henry had never seen him so serious.

"If you don't want to come with me" Jack started, voice wavering slightly. "Yo-you can go home."

Henry felt like the worst person in the world. Less than ten minutes ago he didn't want to make Jack cry, now he could tell that Jack was on the verge of crying. He pulled his roommate into a hug. "I am so sorry. I am. Jack... I was just nervous."

Jack suddenly looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me? I know exactly how that feels. We could have worked through this together" he smiled.

Henry nodded. "I know. I just... don't know if I will fit in."

"You will!" he grinned. "Together we can do anything" he smiled.

Henry smiled at that simple, innocent statement. He believed it one hundred percent.

Jack smiled at him one more before knocking on the door.

"Jack, sweetie, is that you?"

"Yep."

"I hope you brought that boyfriend of yours. I can't wait to meet him."

Henry looked at Jack who smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

The door swung open to reveal a thirty-something year old woman. "Ah, you are just so cute!" she squealed. She practically jumped on him in a tight hug.

"Tooth?" called a man with a thick Russian accent.

"Ah! That's my hubby" she grinned. "Come in."

Jack walked in, grabbing Henry by the hand.

"This is my husband Nicholas St. North."

"This is my roommate Henry" he smiled, squeezing Henry's hand, just as Henry did for him when he was nervous.

Henry smiled at Jack's attentiveness. Jack liked the comfort of someone being there, and he was returning the favor to him.

"So, you're his roommate?"

No longer boyfriend, huh?

"You are a little older than I pictured" she added a smile for politeness.

"Yeah, that is what happens when you make unfounded assumptions."

"Ha, of course. Your roommate is quite the character Jack."

"He is wonderful" Jack beamed.

Henry squeezed Jack's hand in a show of thanks.

Jack squeezed it back as in response. "Henry is the best thing that has happened in my life in years. I have never been so happy."

Could Jack not hear the almost loathing of Henry in her tone? That was all Henry could focus on. He looked around the apartment, trying to find something to compliment her on to take her mind off everything, but the room looked like a bird had thrown Christmas up everywhere then promptly exploded. He had nothing nice to say about it.

"I brought these as a thanks for having us" Jack said quickly, noticing the awkward silence.

"Ah! My favorite!" the Russian beamed. "Thank you Jack and Harry."

"Henry" Henry corrected.

Jack started feeling nervous. He could feel that Henry wasn't comfortable here, and it was feeding his own anxieties, how he had wanted the night to go. His heart beat fast and his breathing became short, sharp pants.

Henry recognized the signs immediately as Jack's hand started to freeze his. "Jack, let's step outside" he said.

Jack nodded, trembling.

"How about you sit on the lounge?" Tooth suggested.

"He just needs some breathing space" he said, touching Jack's arm comfortingly.

"Yes, please sit!" North boomed. He basically ushered them into the living room.

Jack shook his head. "Hiccup" he whispered.

"It's okay. Breathe. I'm here. You're okay."

Jack nodded, but wasn't relaxed. He didn't like the way the married couple looked at Henry. Why did they look at him like that? He shook as he noticed ice forming around his feet. He tugged awkwardly at Henry's sleeve to get his attention.

"Jack, you're okay" said Henry, noticing the small patterns of ice forming around Jack's feet. He watched as they grew under the lounge and coffee table.

"Maybe you're smothering him" Tooth suggested unhelpfully.

Jack felt confused. That couldn't be right. His Henry wouldn't do that to him. Henry was here to help him through this. He could feel that Henry was unconformable with this scenario. Their judging looks aimed at him. He went to say something, but all that happened was a blizzard, tearing a path through the Christmas-bird themed room.

Tooth screamed and hid against North who shielded his face with his large arm.

It didn't take Jack long to realize what he had done. He snapped from his confused-anxious state to find the apartment covered in snow. "Oh no" he breathed, his chest heaving rapidly. He realized he had tightened his freezing grip on poor Henry's hand. "I am so sorry." He started crying.

Henry pulled him close. "You're okay. It's okay." He kissed the top of Jack's head.

Jack curled up into Henry's hug.

"Wh-what was that?" Tooth asked, worry plastered across her face. "What- its snowing..." she whispered.

North stood up, looking around the room. "Where... did it come from?"

Jack looked up from Henry's hug. "Tooth... I am so sorry."

She looked at him. "Y-you couldn't have done this... you didn't... did you?"

Jack blushed, his face going a light shade of pink. "I didn't mean to... I could tell you were hurting Henry."

She looked down. "I didn't mean to insult him... I just... when you said you had a roommate I thought he was your age. Not as old as he is. I was just surprised."

North picked up a handful. "It is real snow Toothie."

Her eyes widened. "Like that winter we met in New York?"

He smiled. "Just like that."

Henry looked at Jack. "Why are they so happy? You basically just trashed their apartment."

"I have no idea" said Jack, looking as confused as Henry felt.

Tooth looked at Henry. "I am sorry for how I acted. I just... I get overprotective of children, you know? My husband is the same. I was just worried because Jack is just a teen and you're older-"

"Not by much."

"- and I was just worried. I hope you can forgive me."

Henry didn't want to be an asshole, but he wasn't entirely trusting of these 'child-protecting' weirdos. They were probably a couple of vigilante murderers. He just nodded and held his hand out for a handshake.

Jack was proud of Henry. Forgiving could be hard work, but Henry was just perfect. He smiled at his wonderful, forgiving, gorgeous, charming roommate.

North looked at Jack. "Wait, you say you made this?" He looked at the snow. "How?"

Jack didn't want to talk about it so he looked away, shrugging.

"I feel like Aster would have loved Jack" sighed Tooth.

North nodded in agreement.

Henry suddenly felt a bizarre jealousy smack him straight in the heart.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"A friend of ours on the Surface" she sighed. "I wish he had come here. I miss him dearly."

"Toothie, why do you say that Bunny would be good for Jack when he is closer to your age? Henry here is closer to Jack's age."

"I don't know. Well, I will finish getting dinner together." She looked at the roommates. "I hope you two will still stay for dinner."

Jack nodded. "On one condition. Please don't make my roommate uncomfortable. My emotions tend to feed off of his."

Henry looked at Jack. What did he mean by that? Could Jack tell he was that uncomfortable with them?

"Of course. I do apologize, sincerely. I didn't mean to. I just... imagined you with someone totally different."

Jack held Henry's hand, almost protectively.

North looked at her. "Well, let me finish dinner, da?"

She shook her head. "It's okay. All I have to do is plate it all up."

He nodded. "If you need help, let me know."

Jack looked at Henry. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have guilted you into this."

Henry sighed. "Well, really, I could have walked away at any time, so this isn't your fault."

"I feel awful."

"Just tired."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, tired. That blizzard took a lot out of me. I wanted to protect you" he sighed, his eyelids heavy.

"Protect me? From what?"

"Their judgment" he yawned. "I was... feeling your emotions and I could tell that they were making you uncomfortable. I feel a lot more sensitive around you. I pick up a lot. You felt jealous of their friend on the surface. Why?"

"I just didn't like the idea of you... I didn't like the idea of you knowing them over me."

"Same" he chuckled. "God I'm exhausted."

"How about we have dinner and then go straight back?"

He nodded. "Good."

He smiled, feeling protective of his young roommate. He rubbed Jack's back, the younger leaning against his arm and falling asleep. Henry couldn't help but smiled. Of course you would fall asleep and leave me with these people. He kissed the top of Jack's head. "Sleep well" he whispered.

Tooth walked back in to see Jack sleeping. "Oh, poor, sweet little thing" she sighed. "Do you still want dinner?"

"Oh, maybe I should go. I don't think I should stay."

She touched his arm. "I understand I came off... kind of aggressive, but I can see that you care a lot about him." she smiled. "I know he loves you a lot, and I am sorry for not seeing that."

Hiccup smiled at Jack's sleeping face. He was perfect. He wondered what the love she spoke of was.

"My goodness, your teeth are nothing like Jack's."

"Not everyone is perfect."

She blushed. "It wasn't meant to be an insult."

"It's fine. I mean..." he sighed. He decided not to bother answering. He lifted Jack up bridal style, and stood up. Jack was light.

"I'll get you some containers to take the food home-"

"I should really get Jack to bed. I'll tell him come and see you tomorrow. Thanks anyway" he added. He walked to the door, North opening it for him. "Thanks."

"I do hope you two can come back, da?"

"Jack will."

North nodded in understanding, the door closing as Henry walked back to their room.

...

"I really fucked that up, didn't I?" Tooth sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's go to dinner to celebrate our one month anniversary of being here."

Jack set the Rapture Tribune down. "Ooh, where were you thinking?"

"Kashmir."

Jack's eyes widened. "But... reservation?"

"Made it."

Jack squealed at Henry's well thought out spontaneity. "Really?! Oh my god! This is so good!"

Henry chuckled. "I love your smile."

Jack beamed his pearly white, overly toothy smile at Henry. "I love yours."

Henry smiled, minus the teeth showing. He hated his less than perfect smile.

Jack frowned. "Not the smile I know and love." He got up from his seat and sat next to Henry. "Smile."

Henry shook his head. "We should get ready to head to dinner."

Jack pouted childishly. He leaned over and tickled Henry.

"Ugh, cu-cut it out Jack!" he laughed, trying to push Jack away.

Jack squealed in delight, falling in love with Hiccup's smile all over again. His knee accidentally met Henry's groin in a small, but friction filled collision.

Henry groaned, blushing deeply at the sensation.

Jack's whole face burned bright red. He had never heard a noise quite like that in his whole life. It was incredible.

"I-I'm sorry" Henry stuttered.

Jack felt a strange feeling, akin to overwhelming excitement, well in his stomach. He wanted to elicit more noises like that from Henry. Jack's blush made it's way down his neck. He had never felt like this before. A weird warmth in his lower body. "H-Henry... I am embarrassed" he murmured.

Henry realized exactly what was happening. "I am so sorry. That aroused you, didn't it?"

Jack looked puzzled. "I... I don't understand. I feel..." he looked at his lower body. "I don't think I've ever felt like this."

"We should wash up" said Henry, impure notions filling his mind. "Do you want first bath?"

"Oh..." Jack felt a little hurt being disregarded like that. He gathered that he had made Henry uncomfortable, and he didn't want that either. "You have it." He looked away.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you." He got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Henry!"

He looked around from the divider wall, surprised to hear his birth name called out.

"We should bathe together" said Jack, looking at the floor, his ears pink. "S-save time."

Henry felt his heart jump through his chest. "So-sounds good." Why would Jack suggest something like that? It most certainly wasn't innocent, and made Henry feel slightly lecherous. Why? Did Jack have any idea how it made him feel?

Obviously not!

Jack shyly walked over and undressed, placing his clothes in a neat pile on the vanity.

Although Henry had seen Jack naked before, this was doing weird things to him. He could already feel blood rushing to his lower region, causing him to get aroused, his erection tented his pants awkwardly. He was grateful for the running water drowning out his awkward moan. He couldn't let Jack know. He was glad he had remained fully clothed.

Jack, being slightly impatient, climbed into the half-filled bathtub, sinking in against it. "Mm... This is nice" he pulled his legs up to his chest. "Coming in? I said you could have first bath."

Henry swallowed thickly.

Jack was totally oblivious.

But he couldn't be mad at his beautiful roommate.

Jack closed his eyes, leaning his head against he back of the tub.

Henry took this as his opportunity to undress. He set his prosthetic on the table he had set up next to the bath. He was cautious as he maneuvered into the tub, erection going unnoticed as Jack was still relaxing. Thank the gods.

Jack sighed, sitting up straight and smiled at Henry. "I can't believe you got us a table at Kasmir!"

"Hah, yeah, neither."

Jack chuckled. "You know... you're my best friend... and... I couldn't have asked for a better friend."

"Jack, thank you."

"Can I ask you a question?" Jack asked shyly, not meeting Henry's eyes.

"Sure."

"Wi-will you date me?"

Henry blushed, red tinting his face, down to his chest. "Yes."

Jack grinned like an idiot, and started sobbing.

"Shit, don't cry!" said Henry, glad his erection had retied. He leaned over to comfort his boyfriend. "Jack, I'm sorry-"

"I am so happy."

He couldn't help it. He started laughing. "Oh gods..."

Jack blushed. "Sorry for worrying you."

Henry shook his head. "It's okay."

"I feel so silly, but... I thought you would say no."

Henry pressed his forehead to Jack's. "There is no way I could say no to that question." He looked at the clock on the wall. "We should get out. We have to be there for eight." Henry also knew how frustrating it was to get a bathysphere anytime between five and ten.

Jack nodded and clamored out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his hips. "Oh, I didn't wash my hair."

"It looks fine" Henry smiled, getting out and leaning against the table.

Jack's eyes widened.

"Uh, Jack, are you okay?"

Jack's face turned bright red. "So big" he scrunched his eyes closed.

"Wh- oh..." Henry blushed, grabbing his towel from the table and wrapping it around his waist. "Jack?" he asked softly.

Jack looked up at him. "Sorry."

He refitted his prosthesis. "No, I..." he sighed, speechless. "I didn't mean to have my cock hanging out-"

Jack moaned. "Say cock again" he whispered.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day" he said, feeling arousal hit him again.

"Sorry!" Jack basically wailed, looking humiliated. "I just... the way you said it" he trembled. "I liked it."

Henry hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay" Jack said, leaning against Henry's chest. "I am sorry I am so awkward."

"You think you're awkward? Glad you didn't know me when I was your age."

"Well, you had a girlfriend, so you must have been a little less awkward." Jack dried himself off and walked to the wardrobe, picking out a few of his newer pieces of clothing.

"Don't forget there is a shoe policy."

Jack groaned. "I hate wearing shoes."

"Why?"

"I don't know how to tie shoelaces."

Henry blinked a few times. "Wait... that is the reason?"

Jack nodded. "Sure is. Like, I just don't get it."

Henry smiled. "I can tie your shoelaces for you."

Jack smiled. "Thanks." He slipped his shoes on.

"Socks?"

"I don't own any. For the love of god don't tell me that there is a a sock policy too?"

"No, I just find socks comfortable."

"Ah, so you have a sock policy?" he joked.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Maybe I do." He pulled his underwear on and opened his wardrobe. "Jack, stop side-glancing at me."

"I just didn't want to be staring at you so indecently."

He smiled. "You are allowed to."

"I am?"

"Well, you asked me out, I accepted, so you're allowed to."

"Huh! I like this a lot" Jack said, a small smile on his lips.

Henry chuckled as he pulled up his black slacks. "You make me smile Jack."

"You make me feel things I have never felt before."

Henry smiled. He loved how naively honest Jack was. He buttoned up his shirt, a nice light gray, and added a black tie. "Should I wear a jacket?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, its proper etiquette. Um, cause you can take it off there."

He looked at Jack and how smart he looked in a full suit, perfectly tailored to accentuate every small curve of his body. "I just... I just noticed how beautiful you look right now" he breathed.

Jack smiled coyly at Henry. "Thank you. Could say the same about you." He walked over and planted a kiss on Henry's lips.

Henry smiled back at him and kissed his forehead. "I'll fix your shoes up" he said, worried his pretty boyfriend would fall and hurt himself. Although he knew Jack was tougher than that. He crouched down and tied the shoelaces. "That should do it."

Jack smiled. "Thanks. Let's go! I am so excited!"

Henry laughed. "Okay."

They walked to the door, Henry making sure he had his key and wallet.

Jack walked outside. "Oh, Tooth, Nicholas, hi."

"Oh hi sweetie! How are you?"

"Wonderful!" he grinned.

Henry closed the door to the apartment, making sure it was locked. This week the pay was going to a nice dinner at the Kashmir and paying the bills, and next week he had decided to splurge and buy one of those fancy key-codes Jack had wanted. He looked at Nicholas and Toothiana and nodded politely, acknowledging them without saying a word.

"So, where are you two heading?" Tooth asked.

"To dinner" said Jack. "We have been here one month now" he smiled at Henry.

Henry smiled., his fingers entwining with Jack's.

"But we have to go" Jack said. "See you later." He walked briskly. "I just can't wait to have dinner at such a nice place with you!" he said to Henry. "I am just so lucky to know you. It had to be fate. There is nothing else it could have been."

Henry smiled at his younger lovers chatting. Jack was such a lovely person.

"Anyway, I just didn't quite understand it."

"What?"

Jack looked at him. "Sorry, I was so nervous I was rambling."

"Don't apologize. I was too busy thinking about how beautiful you are."

Jack smiled. "Oh! Look over there!" he pointed at a large squid that lazily floated past the windows.

Henry watched it go by. "Amazing."

"I wonder... if people who have been here longer than us end up disliking it... I mean... Its weird to wake up and not see the sun. But... is the sun really essential?"

"You'd think it would be..."

"We should go to Arcadia for a picnic. It almost feels like a park from the Surface."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Its so beautiful and green-"

"Bathysphere" Henry said, guiding his chatty boyfriend to the 'sphere.

"-and the trees! They are huge! And there is so many places to make out" he hinted.

"We will do that then."

Jack sat down, enjoying the possibility of kissing Henry in Arcadia. "And it wouldn't even rain on us."

Henry chuckled and pulled the 'spheres lever. "Unless it starts leaking" he smirked, sitting next to Jack.

"Don't jinx it!"

Henry laughed. "Okay."

"I just can't wait!"

"Well, we could kiss in here."

"Ooh" Jack's eyes widened at the possibility. He leaned up to Henry who leaned down to meet him in a quick, chaste kiss. Jack was disappointed when Henry pulled away, but said nothing, instead he enjoyed the view. Henry and outside of the 'sphere.

When the 'sphere finally docked, they hurried upstairs to the Kashmir.

"Perfect timing" Henry muttered, straightening himself up. He could see that everyone in there were in their absolute best outfits.

Jack looked around. It was just so fancy, but a different kind of fancy than what his father would have called 'fancy'. The Kashmir was a nice restaurant, there was no doubt about it. His father was all about extravagance and spending too much money for what he actually needed to. This place was more like you had to dress nice, but not spend the huge amounts to impress.

"Reservation under Haddock" Henry said to the hostess.

"Welcome. I have you downstairs near the window, is that okay?"

Jack nodded.

"Good. I'll just get you to follow me" she said, walking down the stairs and setting the menus down on the table. "One of the waitress will be with you soon."

"Thank you" said Henry.

Jack looked outside, smiling, "I love seeing the different views of the city. Isn't it beautiful here?"

"It really is."

Jack sighed, content. How did his life ever turn out so perfect?

Hiccup watched his boyfriend smiling and staring out the window. He wanted to know what Jack was thinking and feeling. He wanted to know Jack's past, about his life... everything. It sounded clingy and almost desperate, and that was how he felt about it. He felt like he needed to know everything. Jack was perfect, and he doubted there was anything hidden away that could make him feel otherwise.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a young lady asked if they would like a drink.

"Water, thanks" Jack smiled.

Henry nodded.

"Make it two" Jack smiled, keeping his eyes on his older boyfriend.

She nodded. "No worries."

Jack continued to watch Hiccup. He felt like he knew him so well, but, did he really? He knew his boyfriend was an engineer, was born on Berk, wherever the hell that was, and studied in America, but he wanted to know more. What was life like in Berk? How was his childhood?

"There you go" the waitress smiled, placing the glasses down and pouring water from a glass bottle. "Are you ready to order?"

"Oh" Jack blushed. He hadn't even looked at the menu. "Just a few more minutes, sorry."

"No worries." She walked over to another table.

Jack looked at the menu. "I really don't know, it all sounds so wonderful. They even have salmon on the menu."

"Huh, I was just looking at that myself."

Jack chuckled. "Well, it does sound nice."

"It does."

Jack smiled and tapped Henry's foot with his lightly.

Henry looked over the menu at his footsie-playing boyfriend. "Don't you start' he joked.

Jack pouted and looked at him innocently. "But..." he did it again.

Henry's eyes narrowed. "It's on."

"Are you ready to order?"

Henry nodded. "Yes, sorry, the salmon" he said.

"I will get the seafood pasta special" said Jack, suddenly interested in what was written on the specials board.

"Very well" she smiled. "Can I get you anything to start with?"

Jack shook his head and looked at Henry.

"No, its fine" he smiled at her. "Thank you."

She nodded and walked around to the kitchen.

"You know the special is just the old stuff they want to get rid of" Henry smirked, stepping on Jack's foot.

"We are a million miles under the ocean, everything is going to be old."

Henry thought about it, and liked the logic. "True. I mean, there isn't an overabundance of farming, just the fisheries..."

"So the seafood isn't going to be too bad. And if I don't like it, we will swap meals."

"Oh, so that's how you're going to play it?"

Jack grinned. "Yep."

"I don't think so. Salmon is my favorite. Good luck getting that from me."

"We'll see" Jack smiled.

"Since when were you so mischievous?"

"As a kid" he smiled. "I used to enjoy pulling pranks and getting a good reaction." He shrugged. "I don't remember too much of it" he said, looking annoyed. "I wish I could. I remember being happy... I think it was before mom died? I was maybe eight... she was always okay with me having fun. Once she died... dad and I never had fun." He sighed. "And then I almost died."

Henry placed his hands over Jack's.

"I guess dad was just so scared of losing me too."

Henry nodded. He picked up Jack's hand and brought it it his mouth, giving it a warm kiss. Jack was always so cold, Henry's lips felt like small embers.

Jack smiled at him. "I really love spending time with you like this" he smiled.

Henry smiled back. "I do too." He sipped his water. "Not cold" he said, surprised to find it quite warm. He set the glass down.

Jack quirked a brow. "Warm huh?" he tapped the glass with his fingertip, causing the water to freeze."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Really?"

But Henry wasn't the only one to notice Jack's small display of frosting the glass, for a well known scientist was being taken to his table, and couldn't quite believe his eyes when he saw the small pale man freeze his partners drink. He stared for a second, the two not noticing as they spoke to each other.

"What on Earth did Suchong just see?" he muttered. He stayed where he stood, the younger of the two looked at some sea animal on the window, and the younger one touched the glass, causing a beautiful ice pattern to cover it.

"Dr. Suchong, your table" smiled the waitress.

He nodded and walked over to the table, sitting down. He looked back over to the table where the two were sitting. How was he doing that? Rapture was definitely a place of scientific discovery, but how could someone who was no older than twenty have this knowledge?

He made a mental note to figure out who they were, how long they had been in Rapture, and where they worked or lived. "Suchong has lots of work to do."

"Now that little critter can't watch us" Jack joked.

Henry looked past him at the Asian man who he was sure was just staring at them. Perhaps he hadn't seen a gay couple. He hadn't said anything, so he gathered he hadn't seen much, but for some reason the man looked familiar. He wasn't particularly worried anyway. For all he knew, Rapture was a place where people minded their own business and strove for independence.

Henry smiled at Jack. "No, he can't."

The waitress walked over and set their meals down, not even noticing the ice all over the window next to them. "Enjoy" she said, before walking over to another table to ask about their meals.

"This looks so good" Jack said, looking at the oysters on the side of the pasta.

"Can I have one?" Henry asked.

Jack shook his head. "Might be too old for you."

"Oh come on, that was one comment."

"And I am still not sharing."

"I'll let you have some salmon?"

"Nope." Jack sniffed the oysters. "They smell good."

Henry sighed and cut into the salmon. "Don't even start that shit."

Jack smiled and put the two oysters on Henry's plate. "I don't even eat oysters."

Henry looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"Don't like them." He started eating the pasta, not even looking up at Henry's confused face.

Henry ate one of them, looking at Jack for confirmation.

Jack met his eyes and smiled. "Come on, you can eat it. I really don't like them."

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "I'm not lying. I think they're gross."

Henry chuckled. "You were very convincing."

"Really?"

He nodded. "But then I shouldn't have tried to eat your food."

"You can have some, I was just being an idiot. How is the salmon?"

"Good. Have some."

Jack leaned over and stabbed a small piece with his fork. He looked at it. "Perfectly cooked" he nodded. He popped it in his mouth. "Mm... my god that is amazing!"

Henry chuckled. "Your face." Looked like he was mid orgasm.

"But its amazing!" Jack defended.

Henry chuckled.

"Here, have some of mine."

Henry nodded, twirling his fork around and collecting the pasta. He ate it, trying not to be messy. "That is good."

"It is." Jack finished eating the last of it, not wanting to waste any. He poured more water into his glass. "You want some?" he asked Henry.

"No, I'm good."

He leaned back in his chair and sipped the water, looking around at the other patrons. It was actually quite busy, but he was so enamored with Henry that he hadn't even noticed. It was like they were the only two people in the world. Well, in his world, they were the only two that mattered.

Henry finished, casting Jack an apologetic look for taking so long, which Jack dismissively waved.

"I'll get the bill-"

"I'll get it" grinned Jack.

"No, my shout-"

"Sorry" Jack said, getting up and rushing to the hostess.

"How were your meals?" she asked.

"Wonderful, just take this before my boyfriend catches up" he grinned gleefully, passing her the money.

She tried to keep her calm exterior, but Jack could she was was laughing on the inside. She nodded and counted the money. "Perfect." She passed him some small change.

Henry wrapped his arm around Jack's waist. "You are a brat."

Jack smirked. "Don't tell me you're angry at me" he teased as they walked out of the restaurant.

"I... I felt like I should have paid."

"If its a pride thing don't worry about it. You don't need to buy me dinner to make me proud of you or love you anymore than I already do."

"You're sixteen, paying for a twenty five year olds meal. How is that not going to damage my pride a little?"

Jack pouted. "I'm sorry. You just go to so much effort for me all the time, I just felt like if I paid for dinner I would feel better for all the things you have ever done for me."

Henry smiled. "You are too nice Jack."

"You think I am too nice? You took care of me for what, four days? when we were on that ship and you didn't even know me. You helped me with my anxiety attacks, you accepted me for... being different and you accepted... you agreed to date me" he smiled a little stupidly. "Sorry, I just got really preachy.

"No... that was really nice."

Jack smiled. "Good. I am glad. That is why I paid."

Henry chuckled. "Next time I'll pay."

"Deal" said Jack. "Just be quicker than me."

"You little-"

Jack kissed him. "Kidding, you can pay."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was all smiles the next day when he arrived for work at the Call Center at eight. Henry had left for work earlier, and he hadn't gotten to see him before he left, but was excited to see him that night. He went to opened the door but found it locked. He frowned as a slight panic spread through him. What had happened? Was there an emergency? He knocked on the door and a flustered lady he didn't recognize, opened it.

"Oh, you must be Jack" she said.

He nodded. "What is going on here?"

"We are in the middle of firing everyone."

"What? Why? I need this job."

"So does everyone else-"

He sighed. "I gathered that, but-"

"-Rature is a place of great changes and discoveries. You can blame the workers in Minerva's Den. They are the ones making all the technological advancements. We have a computerized system. It can do the job of ten of you."

"So... that's it. We all lose our jobs?"

"Yes. That is it."

He sighed. He had only been there all of one month. It just didn't seem fair. He nodded, understandingly, as they passed him an envelope.

"Your payout."

He took it. "Thanks." He walked away, not wanting his anger to cause any troubles. He was almost back to Olympus Heights when another person bumped into him. That was enough to make him snap. Ice flared out into the ground, causing Jack to gasp as a blizzard started, blowing around him. It was worse than the one he caused at Toothiana's, this one whipped through the whole area, windows freezing with ice, and the ground ended up like an ice rink. He hadn't had an 'accident' this bad since he was young. When his father decided to keep him at home.

His heart raced and his breathing quickened, he stepped back, trying to relax, imagining Hiccup comforting him as he always did, rubbing circles on his back, rubbing his arms... He started breathing more steadily, but still the storm raged.

The man who had bumped into him stared at him in shock. "What the-?"

Jack tried to calm the storm. This place was already trashed, he didn't want to make it worse.

So he did what he did best.

He ran.

By the time he had arrived back at the apartment, his anger had given way to humiliation.

The storm had stopped as he stood at the door of his apartment. He looked back at the trail of destruction. He started to cry. Why couldn't he be normal? He opened the door, throwing his key onto the cabinet and and ran to bed. He shivered, alone and afraid under the covers. Not even watching the sea creatures that drifted by, usually their presence would calm him down.

He was so ashamed, he decided the best thing to do was to hide away so that no one would recognize him.

...

Henry came home to absolute deafening silence. He could tell Jack was home, if it wasn't for all the ice he and two other guys had to clear from Olympus Heights, and that it was clear that Jack was very upset. The room was ice cold.

He walked into the bedroom to find a large, fluffy duvet cocoon. He walked over and softly pushed the material. He heard a soft crack and jumped back. "What?" he pulled the blanket odd Jack and saw he had shielded himself in a thin layer of ice, the part he had poked had shattered.

Jack looked up at him, red-rimmed eyes. "Hiccup? You're home early."

"Yeah, we had clean up over here in Olympus Heights so when I finished I just came home."

"Oh... I'm sorry... but... uh... its cool that you got off early."

"The only thing cool is you. Literally. What happened?"

"Everyone at the call center lost their jobs to a computer."

"I'm sorry to hear" he rubbed his miserable boyfriends back. "That really sucks."

He nodded. "I lost my cool... and started that blizzard."

"Everyone was calling about water damage. A couple of guys and me went over and cleaned the whole place up. By then it had started melting a little, so..." he shrugged. At first we thought... with all the calls that it was a burst pipe. One of the guys went over before me... No wonder he couldn't find the pipe" Henry chuckled. "The whole place was like winter."

Jack started crying. "Oh no... Hiccup... I am so sorry."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Don't be. It's fine now."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Jack crawled out from under the covers and hugged Henry. "You are too good to me."

Henry chuckled. "That is what it means to love someone."

Jack smiled, tears forming in his eyes. "Oh god... you are amazing." He leaned his forehead on Henry's shoulder. "I'm sorry I don't have a job."

Henry sighed. "Is that what you are worried about?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah... I am." he wiped his eyes.

"Don't cry" Henry cooed, holding Jack's hands.

"It's just so disappointing."

Henry nodded. "I know, but hey, I'm sure you will find another job easily. You're kind, fun, hardworking all things considered, and you're so beautiful. I can't see why anyone wouldn't hire you."

Jack looked up at him. "You really mean it?"

"Every word." He kissed his forehead.

"Huh..." he murmured. "Maybe I do have a chance for another job opportunity."

"Of course you do" Henry smiled, pulling Jack onto his lap. "Just because one job fell through doesn't mean you wont have success at your next job."

"You're right. I was... just so upset..." he shook his head. "I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

Jack nodded. "I am sure everything will be just fine."

"That's the spirit."

"Yeah... I can do this" Jack chuckled.

"You sure can."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"Stop being so adorable" said Henry, lightly pushing Jack down onto the sheets and leaning over him.

Jack blushed, his breathing heavy. "I like this." He pulled Henry so their bodies were flush together. "I like this more."

Henry nodded. "Its intimate."

Jack nodded.

"But nothing more until you're eighteen." He sat up and unbuttoned his shirt. "I am going to take a bath."

Jack frowned. "Hiccup-"

He looked around. "Hm?"

"What do you mean?"

"I won't have sex with you until you're eighteen. That's the law."

Jack nodded understandingly. It wasn't like he knew how two men had sex anyway, but the idea was a little bit exciting. "I am going to go to Fontaine's Department Store tomorrow to look for work. I hear its really big there. Hopefully I will find work."

"You know Ryan isn't a fan of Fontaine?"

"You know I am not my father."

"Touche."

"Anyway, who told you?"

"One of the other maintenance guys."

"Huh."

"But a job is a job."

Jack nodded. "Exactly." He lay back on the bed. He was exhausted from his earlier misadventures. He really had to clean up his act if he didn't want to come off as suspicious. He had a feeling that soon enough everyone would find out what a freak he was. He sighed and waited for Henry to finish bathing. He didn't want to fall asleep alone.

...

Yi Suching was surprised to find ice and snow outside of his apartment. He was even more surprised that it extended out to the bulkhead in Apollo Sqaure.

Did that mean the young man from the night before was nearby? He looked around. It didn't have a particular start point or end point that he could see, and it hadn't melted. He touched the ground. His assessment the night before at Kashmir was right. It was real. The boy could use this power as he wished. He could make snow and ice. Interesting.

"Suchong needs to find this... maker of snow..." he said as he watched one of the grease monkeys come up and assess the area. "This is not from broken pipe" he said vaguely.

"Dr. Suchong" the man said. "How do you know?"

"No broken pipes. But a very curious Suchong..."

The man nodded. He grabbed his radio from his belt clip. "Kyburz, no broken pipes. But there is ice everywhere. Its like winter up here. Snow and ice. Put that place in Fontaine's to shame."

"You kidding me Roland? Bloody hell. I'll send Henry and Louis up there."

"Thanks. Hopefully the three of us can get this shit sorted."

"Just let me know if you need anyone else. I'm stuck with Pablo fixing pipes in Medical Pavilion at the moment. Goddamn Steinman won't heat the fuckin' pipes down here."

"He will never learn" sighed Roland. "Bill reminds the bastard all the time, but he won't listen."

"Tell me about it."

Suchong listened in. So, more engineers would be send up. He wanted to take a sample, but he wasn't stupid enough to not know that it was just water. Basic H2O. He needed an excuse to hang around. How easy would this ice be removed? Would they just clear it away?

Within minutes two men stepped through the bulkhead.

He immediately recognized the tall auburn man. He was at the table with the ice-boy the night before. That would explain why he didn't look surprised like the other man did.

"How the fuck are we gonna clean this up?" asked the tan, dark haired man, looking at the frozen floor.

"We could get a flamethrower?" suggested Roland.

"You don't want to cause any damage to the structure" said the ice-boys friend. "We don't want the floor to buckle under the heat, or the glass-"

"The glass'll be fine" said Roland.

"Okay. Well, for sure we can use that if you're okay with that."

Roland nodded. He knelt down carefully. "Its not as thick as I thought it would be. Louis, could you go back and get some things from Hephaestus."

Louis nodded and walked back to the bulkhead.

So, that meant that ice-boys friend was Henry. Henry knew about it. Henry would know his secrets. All Suchong had to do was get Henry to tell him all about ice-boys 'powers'. He walked over to the bulkhead. Unfortunately he had appointments to attend to at his Free Clinic.

...

"Who is that?" Henry asked. "I saw him at the Kashmir last night and he... was quite the observer."

"Hm, those science types usually are. That's Dr. Yi Suchong. Works for Fontaine I think. 'parently they've been doing business.."

Henry nodded, content with the explanation. Perhaps the man had seen Jack's small display of ice last night and... now this... perhaps he saw a link. He swallowed hard and tried not to think about it.

...

Henry walked out of the bathroom and climbed into bed with Jack. "Do you think you could get me a belt tomorrow at the department store? A nice sturdy one. Carrying all that equipment around on the belt I've got is ruining it."

"Of course" said Jack, curling up in his shirtless boyfriends embrace. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No... I don't think so. I'll leave you a note in the morning if I think of anything."

Henry nodded. "Okay." He pulled Jack closer to his, kissing the top of Jack's head. He didn't want to mention Dr. Suchong. He didn't particularly want to worry his young boyfriend. Perhaps he should just talk to Suchong first. He decided on that, before allowing himself to drift off.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack woke up after Henry, which wasn't unusual, but he wished for once he would wake up when his boyfriend did so that he could say goodbye to him for the day. Maybe a little pre-work make-out session. He blushed at his thoughts.

He climbed out of bed and made his way into the kitchen, noticing a note on the bench,

 _Good morning beautiful,_

 _Couldn't think of anything else I needed from the department store. Good luck with finding work. I will see you when I get home. Hope you have a wonderful day._

 _Love, Hiccup_

He smiled. Gosh his boyfriend was just so romantic. He walked into the bathroom to find still warm water in the tub, and undressed, washing himself quickly before wrapping a towel around his waist. He made a cup of coffee and drank it while drying and dressing himself. He looked at his shoes, realizing he had no idea how to tie them. He bit his lip. Well, he could see if Toothiana was home, maybe she might help. It wasn't like they weren't on speaking terms. He would talk to her at least twice a week. They had only just seen each other at the Farmers Markets the other day.

He grabbed his wallet, slipping it in his back pocket and key in the front pocket. He looked at the time before walking out of the apartment, making sure the door was closed behind him.

"Jack!"

He looked at Tooth. No way! Too coincidental. "I was just about to come and visit you" he smiled.

"Oh, please do!" she smiled. He followed her up the ramp to her floor. She keyed in the code and opened the door. "Come in, please."

"Thank you." He walked inside. He hadn't been inside their apartment since the unsuccessful dinner.

"You're roommate still doesn't talk to me" she sighed. "I really am sorry for what I said." She hung her coat on the wall hook. "He really does seem like a wonderful guy for you. I know he only seems... well, unapproachable, but I also know that I wasn't the most welcoming. You should come by for dinner one night. I would really like that."

"Yeah, no, I would like that too. I will mention it to him" he smiled.

"Oh, Jack, are you aware your shoelaces are trying to trip you over?"

"Uh... I have zero idea how to tie them."

"Oh Jack, why didn't you just ask?"

"Well, I was going to..." he shrugged. "I just want to look my best."

"You always do Sweetie" she cooed.

"Good enough to get a job?"

"Oh, yeah, I heard about the call center. I'm sorry to hear you lost your job."

"Well, Hiccup thinks I will get a job soon. He is so good to me" he smiled.

"Hiccup? Henry?"

"Yeah, Henry. He is just the sweetest, most thoughtful guy I know. I have never been so in love in my whole life."

"Oh my god! You two are dating?" she grinned.

He blushed deeply. "Ah-ha ha... yeah. I asked him."

"Oh my" she fanned herself rather comically. "I can't believe you are so romantic."

"I was really nervous."

"Yeah, love does that to you" she smiled knowingly.

"Its the nicest feeling. Anyway, I am going to look for a job at Fontaine's Department Store and I have to pick up a thew things."

"Well, sounds like you have a busy day ahead. I hope I'm not holding you up."

"No, not at all" he smiled. "It's nice to talk to you again."

She smiled. "It is. I am just so happy for you. Wow. I can't believe you asked him. How exciting! Were you worried he would say no?"

"I was. I knew... well, I was sure that he liked me too-"

"It was so obvious" Tooth giggled.

"-and I just went for it. It was so rushed and I didn't think he'd... I just thought he would leave."

"Aw."

"Rapture really is a place of amazing opportunities" he breathed. "I never thought I would be so happy. My whole life I felt so isolated... I really was isolated. After... what happened... I never saw anyone but those my father employed."

"Is the accident... about the snow thing?" she asked softly, cautiously.

"I almost drowned" he replied solemnly. "When I was younger" he added. "I was so scared."

"Oh Jack. I had no idea."

"When I was pulled out of the water I was rushed to hospital. I stayed there for... well, I guess it was a few days. Maybe weeks? Its become a blur... I mean... what happened. I just remember waking up and being alive. I had never felt so... the relief was intense. Tooth, it was odd. I mean... I woke up. I thought I was dead. But I could hardly remember anything. I still have trouble remembering things. Everyone said that I should have died." He sighed. "My father, well, he had lost my mother and my sister... so he didn't want to lose me either, I suppose. I didn't mean to make the blizzard happen. My father was so scared. He made me stay home... and I never left the house." He sighed. "I was so happy when I met Henry on that ship. If I hadn't met him... I don't think... I could have been happy here."

"You have been through an awful lot for someone so young. My goodness sweetie. Well, I am glad that you and Henry are together. I think he is perfect for you."

"Thanks Tooth."

"I... I still feel really bad for last time. I just felt so protective of you. North and I always wanted children, but we couldn't... and I saw you... and you looked just like the child we dreamed of... and I just felt so protective of you. I thought you were so beautiful."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"I just wanted to make sure that you were safe and happy. All I want is for you to be happy." She knelt in front of him and tied his shoelaces. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine thank you."

She smiled. "I hope you get a job sweetie. I am sure you will do just fine."

"Thank you Tooth."

"Welcome. Now, don't ever feel nervous about coming up here. And bring your boyfriend over for dinner sometime."

"Okay."

She rubbed his back. "Good luck."

He kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

...

He actually didn't think it would take that long to get to Fontaine's. Well, he had been wrong before. It took almost an hour and a half commute just to get there. He was sure he could get used to it if he ended up working there.

He stepped out of the 'sphere and looked around the inside the main walkway of the Department Store. He felt intimidated by the busy crowd, pushing past him and stepping around him as he tried to make his way deeper inside the store. He looked around and saw a couple of women showcasing goods from inside the stores themselves.

"Excuse me?" he asked, stepping up to them. "I was just wondering who I speak with about a job."

"Huh, well, I don't know what is available in here, but if you go to the Housewares department I think they had jobs going" she said, looking to the lady next to her.

"To be honest I have no idea."

Jack nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

"You have a good day now."

"You too." He kept walking and came across something nostalgic, something he didn't think he would see under the sea. A sign for an ice rink. "Rapture on Ice" he whispered. "What?" he read the sign. Top floor? He was on his way. He managed to get past a few people heading to the Pret-a-Porter across the walkway. He shook his head and stepped into the elevator, feeling excited. He pressed the button for level '3' and leaned against the wall. An ice rink. Under the ocean? This was the best thing ever. As soon as the doors opened, he rushed over to the rink, grinning. He almost laughed out loud when he realized it was called Jack Frost's Village. Perhaps he could work here.

"You here to buy a ticket?"

"Oh, I am here to see if there are any jobs going?"

"Are you now?"

"Yes."

"Here is an application form."

He started scribbling out his details.

"Jackson Overland-Frost. Jack Frost?" smirked the guy.

"Uh, yeah" Jack let out a small chuckle.

"You go by that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"No way. Frank, check it out."

Jack looked up to see himself face to face with Frank Fontaine. "Oh, Mr. Fontaine-"

"Jack Frost huh?" he said. "You want a job?"

"Yes Sir."

"Don't be so formal with me kid. You have any skills?"

"Um..."

He looked at his birth date. "Just outta school."

"Didn't graduate. I was home schooled."

"One of them. That's why you have no skills son."

"I worked at the call center before it closed."

"So, you can at least speak to people. Have a half decent conversation."

Jack nodded. "I can."

"You can work two days a week at my bistro. "Its on Housewares. Just catch the tram across. You can work Tuesday and Friday. Eleven til nine. Get an education boy."

Jack nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Good. You report to me. Okay?"

"Oh, yes sir."

"Frank. For fucks sake. You don't have to be so formal with me."

"I'm sorry."

"Your parents know you are lookin' for work?"

"My parents... I... they are dead."

"Sorry to hear."

It didn't sound genuine as such, but Jack couldn't be rude to the man who had just given him a job. He nodded. "Appreciate it, Frank."

"Good boy. Now, how about I'll send your contract through the pneumo."

"Thank you."

"No worries. Just bring the signed thing back. You can read, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." He looked at the ice rink worker. "Can't have too many illiterates" he joked.

The other man laughed.

Jack smiled awkwardly.

"Well, can I help you with anything else?"

"No, thank you so much."

"Okay Jack Frost. I'll see you around."

Jack nodded, almost running out. Maybe he should go and have a look at the Housewares building. Get used to it.

...

He had found the Bistro, but decided against eating lunch there. He ended up getting a little lost and ended up walking through a junction with Andrew Ryan's Preparatory Academy and Cupid's Arrow.

"Are you lost dear?" asked a lady from the prep school.

"Yeah, I am. I have no idea how to get out of here."

She chuckled. "No worries. Back through that door you came through, and back through the atrium to electronics and the tram station is near there."

"Oh."

"There are signs. You'll be fine."

"Thank you."

She picked up a few more folders and walked away.

He sighed. He looked around. So he had to go back through the way he came. He really had gotten more lost. He hadn't even bought the belt for Hiccup. He had to get back to the Department Store.

He couldn't help but stare at the adjacent shop. Cupid's Arrow. Huh. He walked inside, seeing all sorts of romance novels. He chewed his bottom lip awkwardly. He walked up to the desk and swallowed thickly. "Excuse me ma'am?" he asked a blonde woman who was sorting out a box of novels.

She looked around. "Can I help you hun?"

He nodded. "Y-yeah."

She frowned. "You're probably too young to be in here" the lady chuckled. "Shows over anyway."

"What show? No... I am here... I wanted..." his face went bring red. "Doesn't matter."

She smiled kindly. "It's okay. Just ask."

"Is this erotica?" he squeaked out, his ears burning red.

She chuckled. "Yeah, it is."

"Well... is there something I can read that will... my boyfriend and I-"

"You want to read about sex?"

He nodded.

"Okay. I'll see what I have. Don't think there are many titles for queers."

He felt so embarrassed being in there. His face was warming up considerably. He hoped that no one he knew saw him.

She walked back around with a few books. "Seems that you're in luck. We have a few that will... resonate with your tastes."

Jack looked at the books and nodded.

She smiled, taking pity on him. "Don't look so nervous. You look like you're going to cry."

"I am just shy."

She nodded. "Understandable. Well, just be glad you're taking the right step to getting that little bit of know-how."

He nodded. "How much?"

She totaled the amount. "Three dollars." Jack passed her the money which she slipped into the register and bagged the books in a brown paper bag as well as a small pamphlet. "There you go sweetie."

"Thanks."

She smiled. "My goodness you're precious. Well, you have a good day now."

"You too."

"Thanks."

He walked out, glad that there was no one around, and made his way through the door to the atrium. He found a small crowd and followed behind, keeping his brown bag purchase hidden.

"The tram is great, don't get me wrong" a lady said to her companion. "But have you ever had to go on it when it is busy? Its a nightmare. Seriously. Makes you wish there was a better option."

"You seriously just did a huge run around with that nonsense. You either like it or you don't."

"Ugh, you don't understand."

He just shrugged. "I've had better conversations."

Jack rolled his eyes. These people were... weird. Who spoke like that anyway?

"You're just so pretentious" she said.

Jack was glad he hadn't bothered listening to any more of their conversation. He saw the sign for the tram and hurried around them.

"See, he is one of those people."

He sat in the tram, pulling the lever. He was glad he was getting out of here, but this was going to end up being a twice weekly commute for him. Not that he was complaining. He had been given the job by Fontaine himself! He could hardly believe it. It didn't take long to get back to the Department Store, get Hiccup his belt and then all he had to do was to catch the 'sphere back to the main city.

...

"Frost huh?" Fontaine sat down at the counter. "Wasn't one of Ryan's friends last name Frost?"

"You would be correct Sir."

"Huh... looks like we nabbed ourselves a possible Ryan supporter without even realizing it."

"Hear Suchong is interested in him."

"Suchong? What do you mean?" Suchong hadn't mentioned anyone to him.

"Pretty sure that's the kids he's been talking 'bout."

"Tell me-"

"You'd have to speak to the man 'imself. I don't really know what he was rambling about."

"Course." He leaned back. Well, since Suchong was currently employed at Fontaine Futuristics, it was fair to say that Frost would come up in a conversation somewhere. Hopefully. Suchong didn't often show interest in a specific person unless there was something truly amazing about them. "Soon" he decided on.

...

Jack walked back into the apartment. He couldn't wait for Henry to finish work so he could tell him about working at the Bistro. Sure it was only two days, but if he pulled his weight, who was to say that there wasn't a possibility of one or two more days.

He sat down on the bed, kicking his shoes off. He set the bag with the belt down on Henry's side of the bed, and opened his paper bag, seeing the pamphlet that the lady had slipped in.

"In the Know Series" he whispered, reading the title. "Sex without compromise." He blushed as he started reading the small pamphlet, complete with small caricatures. Human reproduction is vitally important to society - but there is no reason that the act of copulation cannot be pleasurable as well. Remember these tips... Sex Is Egotistical. Without self-esteem, those participating in coitus are revealed to be fraudulent, hypocritical animals. Ego is indispensable in the bedroom! Negotiate With Your Mate. Intercourse can be mutually beneficial to both parties. Set out expectations with your partner beforehand, outlining the services you will provide one another. And hold them to their side of the deal! Never forget! Oral contracts and handshake deals are for starry-eyed gigolos. Always get it in writing! Your Pleasure Is Your Business. Remember: you come first! Nobody's going to keep an eye on your pleasure except you! Don't be left high and dry! Armed with this knowledge, go forth now and enjoy sexual congress the Rapture way! Now you know.

He wasn't sure if he really was in the know. It all seemed so complex. Did he really have to write out what he wanted? To be honest he had no idea what he did. He didn't know anything about sex and how it even happened. It wasn't something that was talked about at home, and none of his tutors had told him about it. He turned the book, looking at the back cover. Ryan Industries. He seemed to have the monopoly on everything. Including sex pamphlets.

He sighed, not feeling any better about the whole sex thing. He chewed his bottom lip as he took one of the books from the bag. They weren't thick novels. He looked at the cover, glancing briefing at the name and opened to the first page. Hopefully this wouldn't get too embarrassing.

...

Henry was exhausted. Working overtime was surely killing him. Slowly. He unlocked the apartment, mentally reminding himself to collect the coded door lock tomorrow that Jack had been asking about for the last month that he kept forgetting to get from Kyburz. He kicked his shoes off near the door and walked into the bedroom.

He wasn't expecting to see Jack reading with his hand down the front of his loosened pants. He also wasn't expecting to see a stack of erotica novels on Jack's bedside table either.

Jack let out a small whimper.

Henry felt it go straight to his cock. He swallowed hard, thinking the best thing to do in this situation was to turn around and walk out, but Jack looked so beautiful and oh so close to actually coming and Henry wanted to see his orgasm face so badly.

Jack moaned, leaving the book to fall on the bed while he focused on his erection. His teeth bit into his lower lip, his eyes were closed and his hand was moving faster and faster.

Henry palmed his own erection, feeling aroused. He wanted to step over, climb on the bed and help Jack get off.

Jack shuddered and cried out as he reached orgasm. He leaned his head back, managing to smack his head on the head board before bursting out laughing.

Henry, however, being the wonderful, caring boyfriend he was, panicked. "Jack, are you okay?"

Jack sat bolt upright. "Oh no" he whimpered. "How much of that did you see?"

Henry blushed. "Oh... enough."

Jack was red faced. He hid his face in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Why on earth are you sorry?" He sat on the bed next to his boyfriend. "Jack, babe, talk to me."

He shook his head, his whole body trembling.

Henry sighed, a small smile on his face. "Jack, don't stress about it. It's okay." He rubbed Jack's back comfortingly, planting a few small pecks on his boyfriends cheek.

"I am embarrassed" Jack whined.

Henry chuckled. "I know. But you don't need to be." He kissed his forehead.

"I didn't... I didn't want you to see me."

"But you looked so beautiful" he smiled, kissing Jack again. "My gods, you looked perfect."

Jack finally looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." He awkwardly brushed against his own, neglected erection. "I'm just going to the bathroom-"

Jack looked at Henry's dilemma. "I can help" he practically squeaked out.

Henry blushed. "Oh, I don't expect you to."

"No, I want to." He propped himself up and started to unbuckle Henry's belt, his hands shaking a little.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." Henry was hating how restrictive his pants were feeling. He could see the precum staining the front of his pants.

"I want to do this. I'm still embarrassed that you saw me."

Henry pulled Jack into a kiss. "You're fine, really" he whispered. "You are just so beautiful. I was mesmerized."

"You really think so?" Jack asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, absolutely. You have no idea how much I wanted to join you."

Jack moaned softly. "Really?" he asked. "Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't stop watching."

Jack smiled. He pulled Henry's pants down so that his cock sprung free. His face turned a light shade of pink as he swallowed thickly. "You're thick" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"Your cock... its big. Like, bigger than mine."

Henry blushed. "Uh, its just cause I am hard" he said, not really having taken note of Jack's. His lover grasped his cock firmly, moving his hand up and down the shaft. Henry panted and tried to steady his breathing, feeling excited. It had been years since he had physical contact with another human and just the feeling was enough to bring him close. The only problem was that Jack's hands were so cold.

Jack looked at Henry's face, trying to read anything that would imply he was doing a terrible job, but he couldn't see it. He felt relieved, hoping that Henry would enjoy this. He used some of the beading precum to lubricate the shaft. It didn't feel enough, and he didn't want to friction burn his lovers cock. He closed his eyes, making more saliva in his mouth. He went down on Henry's cock, coating it in his saliva. He looked up at Henry whose face was contorted in pleasure. Jack bobbed his head up and down a little, making sure to keep the teeth out of the equation.

"Fuck, Jack" moaned Henry, his hand resting on the back of Jack's head. "Don't stop."

Jack had no idea how this was supposed to work. He also wasn't keen on the taste. Next time he would make sure Henry showered before he did this. The whole act seemed so much easier in those stupid books he had bought. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking slightly as he moved his mouth away front the cock, releasing it with a wet, stringy pop.

Henry moaned. "Jack... Fuck... more, please don't stop now."

Jack felt his cock harden again. He sat up, freeing his cock from underwear.

Henry swallowed. "Jack... you're beautiful" he smiled, looking at his lovers long, but thin cock. He pulled Jack onto his lap, gripping their cocks and rubbing them together.

"Oh, Hiccup" he mumbled, hips stuttering against Henry's. "Feels so good" he breathed, pulling his own shirt off.

It didn't take long for them to finish. Henry came first, moaning lowly as he covered his and Jack's stomachs with his seed, Jack soon following.

Jack slumped against Henry, panting. "Hiccup..." he breathed. "That was incredible."

Hiccup smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it. And how did you learn to-"

He pointed to the books. "Read them today."

"All of them?"

He nodded. "They aren't very long. I have been back- oh! I got a job!"

Henry grinned. "I knew you would."

"At the Bistro at Fontaine's! Fontaine gave me the job."

"You met Frank Fontaine?"

He nodded. "I did."

"Was he nice?"

"Oh... I guess."

"I heard he can be... well, quite rude."

"I think its the accent. Comes off a a jerk" he shrugged. "So, I will work two days a week."

"That's great."

"Are you going to ask to work less days?"

"I... don't know. At the moment there is a lot of maintenance work to do. Never ending to be honest" he sighed.

"But there are people on twenty four seven. You work six days... and I just feel that I am not pulling my weight."

"Well, now you have time to look into that cooking class you didn't have time to do before. Or join another course" Henry added, kissing Jack's forehead.

"You... you don't mind?"

"No. Of course not. I had my chance to study. Anyway, you are sixteen. At sixteen I was still in school and definitely not working."

Jack nodded. "I'm tired" he chuckled.

"Understandable. You've had a big day."

"Oh, I got you a new belt too." He leaned over and retrieved the bag that had since fallen off the bed.

Henry smiled. "Thank you." He opened the bag and grabbed the belt. "Perfect."

"I asked for a belt that could hold everything, so that is what they gave me."

"Its great. Thank you."

Jack smiled and leaned against him. "I love you. I can say that, can't I?"

Henry looked at his nervous boyfriend. "I love you too. You can say it as much as you like."

Jack wrapped his arms around Henry. "You're perfect."

Henry chuckled. "You are." He looked at the books. "Quick question."

"Mm?" mumbled a sleepy Jack.

"What made you buy them?"

"I got lost."

Henry frowned, confused. "What?"

"I was trying to get back to the Department store and I ended up near a Preparatory School and across from it was an erotica store."

He nodded. "Interesting location."

"I know."

He looked through the books, a blush appearing across his nose and cheeks. "Whoa... These are explicit."

Jack nodded. "I know."

"I can see why you were-"

"Can we not talk about it?" Jack whimpered.

"Are you still embarrassed?"

Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry." He rubbed his back. "But you don't have to be embarrassed. Its just being human." He pulled Jack close to him, feeling the teens breathing even out. He kissed his forehead, slowly letting sleep take him.

...

A/N: Sex Without Compromise is a video for the Need to Know Theater that appears in the BioShock Infinite downloadable content Burial at Sea - Episode 2, near the entrance to Cupid's Arrow.

I just wanted to have it in written form. Idk, just thought it fit.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack read over his contract a second time. It all made perfect sense. He would work Tuesday and Friday, eleven until nine, with a possibility of more shifts if they became available. His pay was set out per hour, and he would get paid once a week (Friday) in cash. He was allowed to accept tips, but over five dollars in one day had to be mentioned, although no pay would be docked. He read through it one last time, feeling like he was taking to way too seriously, but signed the relevant papers and set them on the table.

"How did you go with that?" Henry asked, pointing at the paperwork.

"Good."

"Did you need me to go through it?"

"Feel free to."

Henry chuckled. "Okay." He sat down next to Jack and read through it, nodding every now and again. "Yeah, all seems set out well. Good."

Jack smiled. "Isn't it great?"

"Of course. How about we go for lunch today?"

"Okay. I would like that."

"One condition."

Jack looked at him, head cocked to the side. "Uh... depends" he replied cautiously.

"I am paying."

Jack chuckled. "I should have realized. Okay. Deal."

Henry grinned. "I mean it."

"And I am agreeing to your terms."

"Good" he smiled, kissing Jack on the forehead. "You're so beautiful" he murmured, stroking his hair back.

Jack cuddled up with him. "I think you're the most beautiful person in the world" he said with such innocent honesty it made Henry smile.

"I never thought..." he looked down. "I know it sounds stupid, but I never thought that anyone would find me attractive. I feel so lucky to have someone as kind and caring and... so damn honest as you."

Jack smiled. "I feel the same way. But about you."

Henry chuckled and pulled the younger into a kiss. "I love you so much."

Jack grinned. "I love you more."

Henry chuckled. "I doubt it."

"What?! But seriously, what if I did?"

He kissed the top of his head. "I don't know... I guess I would be wrong."

Jack smiled.

"You won't get me to admit that I am wrong."

Jack shrugged. "Okay."

"Is it okay if we just go to the Central Square Bistro? Its just close to here, and that makes it convenient."

"Of course. I like it there anyway."

It was pretty much their go-to place. Their let's go on a romantic but-not-Arcadia romantic like date, which they had yet to go on.

Jack combed his untameable hair down, only for it to flick back up. He sighed.

Henry chuckled. "You look wonderful" he smiled.

Jack smiled. "So do you."

Henry held Jack's small, soft hand in his larger, calloused hand. He was often strangely amused at how white Jack's hand actually was. Although Hiccup was now not as tan as he was before moving down here, Jack always had an almost translucent paleness to his skin. Henry thought it was the most beautiful skin tone he had ever seen. He rubbed along the side of Jack's hand with his thumb as they walked down to the Bistro.

...

"Farmers Market heating system is shot. Again" said Bill, looking at Kyburz.

That particular morning they were having a meeting. Everything seemed to be 'falling apart' at once, and they had to figure out as a team what needed doing first.

"Well" Kyburz started, matter of factly. "I think that is pretty bloody important. Henry, you can go over there. Bill, you can go to Medical Pabvillion to heat the pipes there-"

"Again?" asked Pablo. "I was there only last week."

"Well, you know, if you don't heat the fucking things they burst, and that is a bigger problem" Bill sighed.

"And someone needs to go to Fort Frolic. Some security system problems that are now our problems. Roland, do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"And Louis, you can go to the Welcome Center. Lights need fixing and there was a problem with the bathysphere."

"Fuck" he grumbled, picking up his tool kit.

"Well, good luck everyone. Anything else that needs fixing, either let me know or if you can fix it while your there, please do so."

"Meeting with Ryan today?" Bill asked.

Kyburz nodded grimly. "Yep."

Bill nodded. "I had one yesterday. You'll be fine."

Henry hadn't seen Kyburz look so on edge, "Why do you have a meeting with Andrew Ryan?" he asked.

"Its part of us being supervisors." He rubbed his temples. "I mean, he basically just goes over our performance and what we can do better or whatever." He shrugged. "Don't worry, I will get to do this with you too. It's basically just reporting to your higher ups."

Henry nodded. "Well, there you go."

"Yep. Well, if you need anything, let me know."

"No worries. Should be no troubles."

"While you're there, do you think you could check the winery? I think they complained of a leak there?"

"Of course."

"Check that first actually. If this place is leaking, Ryan'll kill me for sure" he sighed.

"No worries."

"Thank you. Shit, you're such a great worker. And dependable too. I appreciate you, mate."

Henry couldn't believe it. He was being complimented on his hard work. He was being recognized. He didn't even know what to say. He felt ecstatic. He never heard Kyburz compliment anyone. Not like that. "Thank you" he managed, without saying something stupid and embarrassing himself.

"I mean it. I get all these slackers working down here and I have to stay back and fix their shit, but with you, you're always doing extra and helping around..." he nodded. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

He smiled. "Well, once that is done you can clock off. I know you did heaps of overtime this week, and I appreciate it."

"You sure?"

"Sure as sure. I mean it. You've clocked up sixty hours this week, and I need you back tomorrow."

Henry nodded. "No worries."

"Thanks. See, that is what I mean. Dependable. Thank you."

"Welcome. I'll see you when I clock off?"

"I might still be in the meeting. Otherwise tomorrow. Get plenty of sleep. Tomorrow will be another big day."

Henry nodded. "Okay." He grabbed his tool box and made his way to the Farmers Markets. He had been there several times for routine maintenance, but he had never actually been there for shopping. Jack tended to enjoy it way too much.

He decide that he would buy a coffee at the end of his shift. That would be his contribution today.

He made his way to the winery. "Excuse me" he said to the lady at the desk.

"Oh, are you here from maintenance?"

"Yeah."

"The leak is downstairs."

He had seen the floor plan for the winery before and knew it was rather extensive. "Uh... sorry to sound stupid, but where about downstairs."

"Near the fermentation tanks."

"Okay."

"One of the guys should be down there."

He nodded. "Thanks." He made his way across the showroom to the staircase. Why did everything have to be in such an awkward spot? He walked down the stairs carefully. His prosthetic leg didn't like stairs. He got to the mid level and saw one of the guys. "Excuse me Sir-"

"Ah, maintenance. This way."

He followed them down another staircase.

"It only started happening this morning. I had some guys come in early to start cleaning for the day and it just started leaking" he said, pointing to a leak in the wall.

It wasn't heavy, but it was enough to have made a considerable puddle over the last few hours. He wasn't really sure what the best way to fix it was. He thought about the water pressure, and how long it would be before they got a diver out. For all he knew they could have a diver out in half an hour.

Henry nodded. It would need to be fixed from the outside. He, however, wasn't the best swimmer, let alone diver, so he would have to get Kyburz to send someone out. "I can cover it, but eventually the pressure will bust it open again. I will see what I can do."

The man nodded. Henry picked up his radio. He was actually glad he finally had one, but he was suddenly afraid that if he contacted Kyburz, he would still be in his meeting with Ryan, but this was important too, in his opinion.

"Kyburz-"

"Henry, is everything okay mate?"

"Sorry, I don't know if you're busy, but this leak will need to be fixed from the outside."

"Okay. I'll send one of the divers out. Thanks."

"No worries. Should I try and seal it from this side?"

"Just leave it until the guys have a look at the structural damage. I'll send one out ASAP."

"Thanks Kyburz."

"No worries. Thanks for letting me know."

He slipped the radio onto his belt and looked at the winery worker. "Um, so, I guess as you heard they will be sending someone to check outside-"

"No, that's great. Thank you. I appreciate it so much."

"No worries.. Sorry I couldn't do anything about it right now."

"No, better to know that it will be fixed, rather than not knowing what is going on."

"True." He picked up the tool box.

"Thanks anyway, hopefully it doesn't get any worse before they send someone out there" he pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the leak.

Henry nodded. "It's just as slow leak, but I am just worried about the pressure from the outside."

The man nodded. "Well, I'll keep an eye on it until the diver fixes it. See you 'round."

Henry walked towards the stairs. "Bye." He made his way up the stairs.

"How'd it go?" asked the lady at the desk.

"A diver is going to be sent out."

"That bad?" she asked. "Should we close for the day?"

"I don't think it would be necessary. It's up to the owner or manager."

She nodded.

He made his way out. All he had to do was fix the heating and he would have the rest of the day off. He could pick up some fresh produce while he was here.

...

"Mr Haddock?"

Henry looked around. Yi Suchong? "Oh... how can I help?" he hadn't expected the man to actually seek him out. He felt nervousness pool in his stomach.

"Suchong saw you and your partner at Kashmir."

"Ah, yeah. You were there that day at Olympus Heights."

"Yes. What Suchong want to ask about. Your friend. Brown eyes, toothy smile?"

"What about him?" he asked defensively, knowing exactly what Suchong wanted to know about.

"This ice power of his. I want to know about them."

Henry could feel his muscles tense. He gathered that Suchong had seen the glass or window display at the Kashmir, but what proof did he have about the events at Olympus Heights? He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I am not disclosing anything to you." He tuned back around to work on the heating system. God it was a bitch.

"Unfortunate. Just letting you know that Suchong gets wants he wants." The man turned and walked back towards the bulkhead leading back into Arcadia.

Henry checked the time, his heart still racing. Thank god he only had half an hour before finishing. The heating system wouldn't take much longer.

...

Jack made his way back from the diner, take away containers in hand. Hopefully Henry would be home in time for afternoon teas today, he had been working so hard this week. He clutched the desserts closer to his person as he made his way towards the stairs.

"Mr. Frost?"

Jack looked around. "Dr. Suchong?"

"Hello Jack. Nice to meet you. Officially. Suchong understand you are in possession of something in which Suchong has take great interest."

"Um... maybe? I don't follow." Jack frowned, suddenly feeling nervous. .

"You have ice power. Yes?"

Jack froze. He had been careful not to let it show. Could this have been the Olympus Heights disaster after the Call Center closure? How did Suchong know?

Suchong seemed to get the response he was after. He stepped closer. "Suchong would like to see how you use these. Feel free to come to my Free Clinic in Apollo Square." He passed Jack a card. "Your friend is a tough nut to crack. He no tell Suchong about you."

Jack's eyes widened. Suchong had seen Henry? Was Henry okay? What had Suchong said to him? Jack turned and ran. Hopefully Henry was back at the apartment. Hopefully he was okay. He was out of breath when he reached the room, unlocking the door and stepping inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Hiccup?!" he called out to the silence.

"Jack?"

"Oh thank god. You're okay."

"What-?"

"That... Suchong came up to me... he said he spoke to you today. What did he say?"

"I told him I wasn't going to say anything about you. He spoke to you today?"

"Yeah, he did. He said he knew about my... my ice powers. He said that... he wanted me to go to to his free clinic? I don't want to."

"No, you don't have to. I would rather you didn't."

Jack swallowed thickly. "I'm scared."

Henry pulled Jack close to. "Don't be scared. You don't have to go there if you don't want to. You don't have to go to his free clinic, and you don't have to see him again."

Jack nodded. "I feel like an idiot' he admitted.

"Don't. I understand you were afraid. You don't have to apologize. You are allowed to be afraid, but I don't want you to be." He kissed the top of his head. "You're okay. How about we sit down and relax a little?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice." He bit his lip.

"What's in the containers?" Henry asked, curiously, seeing how tightly Jack was holding the containers to himself.

"Oh... I bought desserts. They are probably a little squished." He passed the container to Henry.

Henry smiled. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Afternoon tea?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah." He held Henry's hand and walked him to the lounge, sitting down.

Henry opened the container, setting it on the lounge between them.

"Oh... They all stuck together" Jack sighed.

Henry chuckled. "They still look perfect."

Jack smiled, pulling a caramel piece away from a chocolate piece. He passed the caramel piece to Henry. "Caramel is your favorite, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Thanks."

Jack smiled. "I think I will put the second container in the fridge."

Henry nodded. "Okay."

Jack walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Oh, you went shopping. Thank god you remembered" he chuckled.

Henry grinned. "Well, I was already at the Farmers Market, so I thought I would pick up a few things."

Jack walked back over, climbing on Henry's lap. "I start my new job tomorrow. Makes me nervous."

Henry kissed his nose. "Don't be. You will do just fine."

"How did you feel on your first day?"

"Nervous. Awkward. But you know, you have this charisma where you are just so beautiful and it really shows."

"You think?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely."

Jack smiled. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "You are so lovely Jack."

Jack leaned his face against Henry's chest, chuckling. "Thank you."

"You're blushing, aren't you?"

Jack nodded.

"I want to see your face."

Jack shook his head.

"Aw, but you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Jack shook his head.

"Don't be like that."

Jack peered up at him.

Henry smiled, brushing Jack's bangs back from his face. "You're so beautiful."

Jack leaned up and kissed him. "You are."

Henry chuckled. "Not particularly."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Who told you you weren't?"

"Everyone."

Jack sighed. "They are all wrong. You're perfect." He kissed Henry's chin before getting up off of his lap. "I am going to bathe tonight. I want to get to work on time and make a good first impression."

Henry smiled. "That's the way."

Jack chuckled. "Join me?"

Henry nodded. "Okay."

...

Jack was nervous. How would he go at work? Would they like him? Would they think he was a good worker? What if they didn't like him. He watched the fish lazily swim by the window. He peered down at Henry who was sleeping. He smiled and ran his fingers through Henry's hair.

"Can't sleep?" Henry mumbled.

"No."

Henry pulled Jack into a hug, mumbling in his ear and kissing his neck before falling back asleep.

Jack smiled. Henry's arms were warm and comforting. They made him feel safe. They calmed his nerves and made him feel more grounded. He leaned back into Henry's hug, finally finding sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: The chapter nobody asked for or wanted XD

...

Jack walked into the Bistro at Fontaine's. He was surprised to see Fonatine there. He honestly thought Fontaine would have more important things to do. He was pleasantly surprised.

"You're here Frost."

Jack nodded. "Yes."

He nodded. "Good. So, you have your contract?"

He nodded, retrieving it from his bag and passing it to his boss.

"So, did you understand everything?" Fontaine asked, leafing though it.

Jack nodded. "I did."

"Good. So, this is the Bistro. I am going to leave you here with Shirley. She is working today, but your supervisor is Susan. If you need to report anything, it goes straight to me, okay?"

Jack nodded. "Okay."

He smirked. "Good. Well, Shirley will be downstairs. Go and see her, okay?"

Jack nodded. "Thank you again for this opportunity."

"Welcome. Now, you just do a good job and everything will be all right."

Jack smiled, although it felt weak as hell. He had to up his appreciation smile game.

Fonatine just shooed him away. "Have a good day Jackie." He left the Bistro.

Jack flinched at the nickname, but pushed it aside and made his way downstairs.

"Oh, you must be Jack?" asked the woman he could only guess was Shirley. "Good, so, let me go over a few things with you" she said, rushing through everything. "Now, excuse me" she washed her hands. "Please keep up with hygiene while you're here."

He nodded. "Okay."

She beckoned to the sink.

He stepped up and washed his hands.

"Good. So, do you think you understand everything?"

"Uh, I guess I do."

"Good, I am going to open up the Bistro now." She walked back upstairs.

Jack walked around, feeling nervous. He had never been so nervous. He had to learn to be not so nervous. He shook his hands, breathing out. He could do this.

...

Jack turned around and bumped into Fontaine. "Oh, I am sorry Frank."

"You okay Jackie?"

He nodded. .

"How did your first shift go?"

"Good. I hope."

He chuckled. "Don't give me that shit, give me a real answer Jackie."

"I went well."

He nodded. "Good. So, you'll be back for your next shift?"

Jack nodded. "I will."

"Good." He frowned and looked over Jack. "Your dad was Ryan's friend, yeah?"

"Oh... yeah."

"So, you're chummy with Ryan?"

"I hardly know him, to be honest. I think I have met him all of three times."

He just nodded. "Fair enough. Well, you just keep on coming in for your shifts. I'll see you 'round Jackie."

Jack just smiled awkwardly. "Okay." He quickly left the bistro. All he wanted to do was go home and see Henry.

He didn't want to admit it, but Fontaine scared him a little. Perhaps it was intimidation, perhaps it was something else...

...

Henry opened the newspaper. It didn't matter how late at night it was, it was never too late to catch up on the days news. He was surprised to see an article about Frank Fontaine's Department Store. He skimmed through the article, not seeing anything that was important. It ended up reading more like an ad. He sighed as a bit of relief flowed through him. Thank the gods.

The door opened and Jack walked in, looking nervous.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked, putting the paper down.

"Yeah. Just a busy day."

"How did it go? Did you like it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it was good."

Henry wasn't buying it, but he didn't want to pry either. He sighed and pulled Jack into a hug. "Okay."

Jack leaned into the hug, curling himself up on Henry's lap. "How was your day?"

"Good. Busy too. Had to go to Fort Frolic and fix some stuff. The usual."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, that always needs checking."

"I swear to god they only send me cause everyone else ends up at Eve's Garden and nothing gets done."

"Where?" Jack asked.

"Its a mens club. A strip club."

"Huh... so that is what they go there for" he whispered.

Henry nodded.

"Is... there a lot of people in there?"

"During the day there are a few, but I hear its more popular at night. Planning on going?"

"No. I don't need to see that."

Henry chuckled.

"Anyway, I have something better. Someone better" he kissed Henry's jaw. "I have you."

Henry grinned. "Yeah, but the difference is I can't put on a show for you."

"And I don't expect you to."

"Thank the gods cause that would be the most traumatic thing you would ever see."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"So, I have some good news."

"Oh yeah?"

"We are having a party at some bar on Market Street next month. I was hoping you would accompany me."

"I'm not old enough to drink."

"You can still come along" Henry chuckled. "Just thought it might be a good opportunity to meet some new people and do some networking. You never know, you might even get a new job opportunity."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I think I will go with you."

"I would really like that. I think it would be a good as a de-stresser for you."

Jack laughed. "I think I need that."

"I know you need that" Henry added with a smile. "So, I will accept the invitation."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah. It does, doesn't it?"


End file.
